I'll Be My Own Hero
by Kourtney Uzu Yato
Summary: Naruto x Boku no Hero Academia! Naruto, the dobe we all know or...we think we know. What if the hyperactive blond was a depressed young man? What if he heard what the people around him really thought of him. What if he just gave up getting their respect? What if an explosive teen gave him an opening to a new life? Will he take it? Read and find out. Don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

It has been one week since Team 7 had just come back from Wave mission and Naruto was barely adjusting to the hatred he was once again subjected to once he entered through the gates of Konoha.

The blonde genin in his bright orange jumpsuit sighed as he took to the rooftops and arrived at the training ground that Team 7 frequented and found that he was early. He made to climb the large tree overlooking the bridge where he, Sasuke, and Sakura would wait for their late sensei.

Naruto didn't have to wait long because Sakura arrived first along with Ino, but as he prepared to jump down to greet her, he picked up on pieces of their conversation and he felt his blood run cold.

"He's worthless, Ino. That pathetic idiot doesn't even know when he is not wanted," Sakura spat as her green eyes squinted at the thought of her blond teammate

Ino questioned, "He can't be that bad, can he? I know he is the class clown, but it can't be that bad, can it?"

"Yes, Ino he is. He keeps distracting Sasuke-kun and if he wasn't there in the first place, Sasuke wouldn't have to protect him. He nearly died! I hate him!"

"He almost killed Sasuke?" Ino asked in shock

"Yeah! And the dork has the nerve to think that I would ever date him! I'd rather date a perverted monkey then go on a date with him. He's pathetic and a waste of space!" She as she stomped her foot into the dirt

"If you say so, Sakura. I need to go and meet my team," Ino said with a shake of her head and left the training ground

Sakura waved goodbye and watched her leave before looking left and then right before sneaking off the spa to freshen up for her precious Sasuke.

If she stayed just a bit longer, she would have heard the gasp of someone covering up a choked sob.

Naruto felt his throat hurt along with his heart as he couldn't believe that Sakura hated him that much and he just couldn't believe it.

'She hates me that much? All I want is to be friends with her and I wouldn't have killed Sasuke-teme, I just wanted to help him. I didn't ask him to jump in front of Haku's attack!' Naruto thought as he knew he would have to think more about this later.

He pulled himself together for the team meeting, but then he saw Kakashi and Sasuke together walking towards the bridge.

Naruto barely managed to pull up a smile but then his mind came up with the thought, 'Kakashi is early? But why is he with Sasuke?'

He saw that they were talking and decided to listen to their conversation, as he felt that he needed to hear it, no matter how much he felt he needed to turn away.

He heard Sasuke say, "Teach me what the dobe knows, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi sighed, "I have already taught you the shadow clone jutsu, but you cannot use it like Naruto, it would kill you. The only thing that Naruto has going for him is his massive chakra coils."

Sasuke said with a droll, "Then why did you pick him? He is just going to slow me down."

"He is not going to slow you down. Just…think of him like a measuring stick," Kakashi offered

'What?' Both Naruto and Sasuke thought in shock as they both looked at him

"What do you mean?" Sasuke said, his black eyes staring into Kakashi's own

'Yeah, you bastard…what do you mean by that?' Naruto thought as he thought this day couldn't get any worse.

"Exactly that, he is only a measuring stick for your progress. That is the only reason I picked him in the first place, he was to be your rival without completely rivaling you to push you to make you reach your goal."

Sasuke stared at him wide-eyed for two seconds before schooling his features and responding with his trademarked, "Hn."

"However, let's keep this a secret between us, no one has to know," Kakashi said, raising a finger

Sasuke nodded and Kakashi gave him an eye-smile.

"Good, now let me show you another chakra control technique," Kakashi said as he led Sasuke deeper into the forest.

Naruto had tears running down his face as he covered his mouth as his mind swirled with all the insecurities and all the taunts that he pushed into the deep corners of his mind were now ringing in his ears.

 _"Ignore him, he is bad news, kids."_

 _"Stay away from my daughter, demon filth!"_

 _"Die, you little shit!"_

 _"Why are you so pathetic, Naruto?"_

 _"Why can't you do anything right, it's simple!"_

 _"Ha, Loser!"_

 _"Dead last!"_

 _"Clown!"_

 _"Why do you all of us a favor and disappear?"_

Naruto grit his teeth as he silently jumped down from the tree, clenching his eyes shut blinking away his tears before running away from training ground 7. He decided to skip out on the so-called team training today, he didn't care if Kakashi chewed him out for skipping. He needed to get away before he did something that would put the Old man in a bad position.

He quickly made his way to the ramen shop where Ayame was manning the front and she immediately saw Naruto who slowly walked over to her and she instantly picked up on his bad mood, his slouched shoulders, his tired and glassed over eyes and she immediately pulled him into a hug.

They quickly hugged before people could see her hugging the demon boy as she led him to her room in the back where she allowed him to sleep on her bed, it was one of the few places he could stay in Konoha and drop his guard because no one knew that he slept in her bed.

"Thank you, Ayame," Naruto whispered to her as she pulled the sheets over him

"Of course, Naruto," She whispered back as she kissed his temple as she watched him fall asleep

A couple hours later…

Naruto awoke with a groan as he stretched out his limbs before his instincts kicked into overdrive as he immediately observed his surroundings before calming down when he realized that he was still in Ayame's room.

He was found his orange jacket on the chair next to the desk in her room and he was just wearing his fishnet shirt and his orange pants. Naruto took it with him as he made his way from the back to go to the front, but then he heard Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, and Sakura's voices in the front of the restaurant.

'Why are they here? None of them ever accepted when I invited them to come with me?' Naruto questioned

Naruto snuck his way forward and made to sit still in the shadows as he listened to their conversation and much to his dismay, they were talking about him.

Naruto knew he didn't have to listen and that if he left he wouldn't face any more emotional pain, but he felt something stir deep within his chest telling him that he had to hear what they were going to say about him, no matter how much it hurt.

 _Annoyance_

 _Troublesome idiot_

 _Bastard_

 _Loser_

 _Freak_

 _Worthless_

 _Nobody_

 _Useless_

 _I'd just wish he just did everyone a favor and get lost!_ Sakura yelled as she smashed her fist into one of the pictures of Naruto and Ayame.

The glass surrounding the frame shattered just like Naruto's love for Sakura.

He watched as the picture frame fell to the ground and saw the picture was when Naruto first met Ayame and her father, he helped her when a drunk tried to have his way with her, but he smashed his head in with a trashcan.

Before she could thank him, he immediately fell unconscious and she panicked trying to wake him until his stomach growled as she giggled before taking him back to the shop and placing him in her room. After wrapping him up in bandages and calming him down, Teuchi gave him his first bowl of ramen, making him smile as he ate it with vigor.

Teuchi wanted to make a picture of that memory and had Ayame hold Naruto in her lap as he hugged her, much both their embarrassments, but she decided to kiss his cheek for the picture, making the boy blush like a cherry for most of that afternoon.

Ayame was trembling in rage before she stopped as her eyes caught the sight of Naruto in the shadows of the shop. He wasn't wearing his large 'I'll get through it' smile anymore. His eyes were darker and misty as his lips were pulled into a thin frown as if he was barely restraining himself from breaking down on the spot.

He slowly shook his head at her silently telling her to not give him away as he immediately left, almost as if he wasn't there in the first place.

Ayame, on the other hand, has had enough, she would not let them insult the boy she considered a little brother, especially in front of her.

She slammed her knife that she was chopping vegetables with on the cutting board, cutting through the group's mockery and beratement of Naruto as she slowly turned towards them and slammed her hands on the counter, making the nearly finished or half-finished bowls of ramen jump from the force.

"Enough! I've had enough! Keep your money, I don't want it, but I ask of you to _**please**_ leave my restaurant! I will not have you insult one of the sweetest boys in this village if you want to insult him go elsewhere but you are not doing it here. Now please leave!" She snapped at the shocked genin who looked at the livid face of Ayame.

All of them immediately left, Shikamaru, Sakura, Hinata, and Ino looked back to see Ayame sadly pick up a broken picture frame that Sakura smashed. Some immediately felt bad, but all of them brushed off the feeling of guilt thinking that Naruto wouldn't hear what they said anyway and even if he did, he couldn't do anything about it... right?

Shikamaru, on the other hand, couldn't feel deep from within his gut that they all committed a grave error and it was going to bite them all in the ass later.

He sighed and thought, 'Fuck it…I'll think about it tomorrow.'

* * *

Naruto was on the rooftop, hiding in the shadows as he rested his head in his arms as he hugged his knees up to his chest as he basked in his own solitude as he felt despair slowly swallow his heart as he tried to calm himself down, only managing to push back his raging emotions a bit as he needed someone to talk to.

He ran to the Tower, unaware that Hiruzen was watching him from his crystal ball as he had his hat cover his eyes as felt shame over his failure of taking care Naruto that wanted to swallow him whole, but he stamped it down as he waited for Naruto to arrive.

After a couple minutes, the boy of the hour didn't slam open the door and yell, he knocked first, signaling that he was done, wearing his mask and Hiruzen released a long sigh and said, "Come in, Naruto-kun."

Naruto slowly opened the door and he silently closed it behind him and the ANBU stationed in the room would have attacked the imposter if Hiruzen didn't look so sad at seeing the state of the boy. All of them were shocked, thinking, 'Is this the real Naruto Uzumaki? Just a depressed young boy?'

Hiruzen slowly told all the ANBU in the room, "All ANBU leave the room, I do not wish to be disturbed and you are not to breathe a word of this to anyone. If you do, I will personally kill you on the spot, understand?"

Their shaky nods were their silent replies before they vanished and before Hiruzen could walk towards him, Naruto raised a hand for him to stop as he took out two kunai and threw one above his head and one behind Hiruzen, both of them making a wet, meaty thump where they hit their target.

"Pathetic war horse…" Naruto said, plainly as the ABNU fell away from their hiding spots, wearing the ABNU masks with the kanji for 'ROOT' on the forehead.

"Naruto?" Hiruzen questioned

"They…*sniff* have been trailing me for a while and if you are worried about how I was able to kill them, then don't. I made my first kill a couple years ago."

"When?" He asked as he kneeled down to Naruto's level

"When…when I was 9, it was after a beating and it was a retired ninja who wanted to make the demon into a boy toy for him and his friends."

Hiruzen had his killing intent slowly leak out before he reigned in his temper as he sighed looking much older than his years as he stared at Naruto and how he failed at protecting him.

"You killed him, but why didn't you tell anyone?" Hiruzen concluded

"Only Teuchi and Ayame who helped me through it… I didn't want to tell you just yet, I was afraid the council would give you more trouble if they knew...afterall, who gives two flying fucks if the demon boy of Konoha is made into someone's bitch," He said in a miserable tone.

Hiruzen kneeled down as he gently lifted Naruto's head, taking in his glazed over eyes, his trembling lips, and his nearly bleeding fists before he removed his hand from Naruto's chin, allowing his head to fall once again.

"Naruto…Naruto please look at me," Hiruzen said, tiredly, feeling twenty years older than he actually was.

Naruto slowly looked up and saw Hiruzen with his arms out and Naruto trembled a bit more before he allowed himself this one moment of weakness and rushed into his arms, allowing Hiruzen to wrap his arms around him as Naruto started to bawl into his robes as Hiruzen rubbed circles into Naruto's back.

Hiruzen looked at the sobbing figure of his grandson in everything but blood, as he looked at the sad faces of all the past Hokages, especially the Fourth Hokage as the sky thundered as dark clouds rolled in.

Naruto's sobs trickled down into soft hiccups and he cleaned his face with the sleeves of jumpsuit as he said, "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to break down like that. I ruined your robes."

"Don't worry about it, Naruto, considering…" Hiruzen trailed off

"You saw that, huh?" Naruto said, moving back a few steps out of Hiruzen's arms as he pulled himself together

"Only the last part…" Hiruzen said as he stood up and leaned against his desk.

"Do you want me to tell you?" Naruto asked

"If you could, Naruto. I need to hear everything," Hiruzen said

Naruto gave a sigh of a weary veteran ninja as he explained everything he heard from Sakura, Kakashi, and then finally down to the Rookie 9 said with brutal clarity.

'Damn you, Kakashi! Naruto has more talent than you can even imagine and you squander it to waste on the Uchiha? I should have never placed Naruto on your team...Hopefully, I am able to do right by him, but you better have a good explanation or you are going to pray your ass off every day, in hopes you don't die soon. I for sure know that Kushina will be wanting your head on a pike,' Hiruzen growled before he calmed himself down to look at Naruto

Hiruzen looked at him and said, "What do you want to do, Naruto?"

Naruto snorted and said, "If you think words from people I thought who were my friends or those who I thought actually liked me would be enough to make me quit, then you are underestimating me old man. If I had that weak of a will, I would have killed myself years ago."

"So, what is it?" Hiruzen asked, a bit in shocked at the dark blue eyes staring back at him

Those same dark blue eyes instantly reminded him of his father when he found out his team was ambushed by Iwa ninja. The slaughter he made of them was something on the level of his massacre of Iwa ninja that caused them to pull out from the war.

Naruto gave a sigh and said, "That… I will figure out when I ask of you for a three-day vacation, away from the village. I am not sure if I could face any of them without wanting to rip off their heads."

"No more mask?" Hiruzen asked as he felt a smile slowly fall on his face

Naruto's lips twitched up, "No more, old man. It is too broken and I can't swallow their shit anymore and if I see Kakashi right now I would be tempted just to set off violent prank after violent prank on him."

"Aren't you going to prank him anyway?" The third asked as he raised an eyebrow

"Oh yes, I am and the rest of them. However, if I do it as I am, then my pranks will become death traps. I have no respect for Kakashi, I thought he would be different, but he is just like the rest of them. The person I thought who would become my friend doesn't care if he uses me as a stepping stone. I could care less if Haruno threw herself off the monument…" Naruto finished with a bit of heat before taking a breath and calming himself down.

"Sorry, I just need to sort out my emotions before I do something that will land us in deep shit," Naruto finished rubbing his temples to push back the pain in his temples.

"Very well, I will have a note written for your excused absence and Kakashi and the rest of them will be forbidden to look for you, let's just say you are on an assignment for me and we will move you from there."

"Do I have to continue to be on the Sasuke-cocksucker team?" Naruto quipped

Hiruzen snorted as he smiled at Naruto who gave a small smile back, "Glad to see you still have some of your wit with you."

"And allow them to win? No, never…" Naruto stated, tiredly

"You know where I will be, Old man if you need me and…Thank you," Naruto said before leaving the office.

Hiruzen immediately wrote the note and called his ANBU's back into the room, two of them took the dead ROOT ninja to the T&I unit while Hiruzen called Hawk over to him.

"Hawk, deliver this note to Kakashi, he is to follow it to the letter and if he disobeys my orders or tries to find a way around it, I will have Anko use him an unmoving kunai target and have the Anti-Icha Icha collocation slowly burn all of his Icha Icha books in his collection."

The Hawk ANBU saluted, taking the note and responded, "Yes, Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen turned his chair towards the window and whispered, "Be safe Naruto…"

* * *

Naruto made his way back to his apartment, ignoring the new curses written on broken door as he made his way through his trashed apartment.

'Idiots... But, be wary, I am no longer going to take your shit anymore, so enjoy your petty victory of trashing a teenager's apartment, for now, because it is the last one you will have at my expense,' He thought as he made his way towards his closet and pulled out several clothes and made his way out through the window.

Naruto smiled as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop until he came to be in front of a large forest and walked inside, enjoying the views and noises of the forest around him.

He spent the day relaxing, away from all the glares and muttered curses from the populace of Konoha as he stripped himself of his orange jumpsuit and made his way to the lake to rest in the water before coming out. He heard a rustling in the bushes as he went to go grab his jumpsuit, he readied himself with a kunai, prepared to stab at any animal who thought he might be their next meal until he saw it was a tiger cub.

Naruto smiled and knelt down, showing his palm to call the cub towards him as he put the kunai down as the cub slowly walked towards him, sniffing his palm before nuzzling his hand with a purr.

He laid down on the bank next to the river as the cub settled on his chest as Naruto looked up at the sky and smiled as he let the noise of the forest lull him to sleep.

Several hours later, Naruto slowly woke up to find his chest was heavier than before and saw two more cubs were joining the first one that was sleeping on his chest and that he was leaning against something warm and fuzzy.

He slightly turned and saw that he was leaning against a large female tiger who was sleeping as well.

"They must have kept me warm when I was sleeping..." He whispered as the mother's ears twitched at the noise

'Fuck it...I'm going back to sleep, it's too comfortable,' He inwardly concluded as he made his way back to his dream world.

Soon, morning broke out and Naruto woke up with a yawn, causing the tiger family to wake up with him, the mother tiger stood up, shaking her fur as she let out a yawn as the three cubs yawned and rolled off Naruto's chest.

He gave them all a good scratch behind the ears and knelt down to see the mother and thanked her for keeping him warm yesterday, she responded with a good lick that made half his face wet, which he laughed off.

He waved at them before going on his way to explore the forest, he was wearing his orange jacket over his shoulders leaving his chest and stomach exposed with his fishnet as he kept his orange pants on.

However, the quiet day was interrupted when a gruff voice addressed him, "Ah~? What do we have here? A retard in orange in my forest?"

Naruto growled as he looked up to see a boy the same age as him jump down from the tree and land right in front of him.

He saw squinted red eyes glaring at him, pale spiky blond hair which was in a messier style than his own with an olive skin tone, minus the various cuts and burns that could be seen on his arms. He wore a blazing red shirt with black flames on the bottom with baggy pants tied down to his ninja sandals.

"Hello, retard, I am talking to ya!" He yelled

Naruto frowned as he said, "My name is not retard. It's Naruto and who the hell are you?"

"The name is Katsuki Bakugo and you are in my forest," He announced

"The forest doesn't have your name on it," Naruto stated, plainly

Katsuki's eyebrow twitched in irritation as he said, "Shut it, shithead."

"Who are you calling shithead, porcupine head?" Naruto questioned with his own twitching eyebrow

"Porcupine head...? Who the fuck are you calling porcupine head, you ass?!" He snarled, getting in Naruto's face

"Who the fuck are you calling an ass, bitch boy!" Naruto snarled, slamming his forehead against Katsuki's as they glared at each other.

"That's it, you are so dead, dumb fuck," He snarled, his hands clenched as they turned a blazing orange

Naruto cracked his knuckles as he stated, "Bring it on, you poser!"

The two stared each other down, unaware that they were being watched by a man covered in black, his dark eyes flashing red for a few seconds before turning back to its usual lazy black.

'Katsuki…Still reckless as always. So, this is the Kyuubi container. I wonder, how this will pan out,' Aizawa thought as he leaned against the tree trunk and watched the battle between the two blondes commence.

* * *

 **Ending the chapter! I am so sorry that I haven't been updating my other stories, statistics during the summer is horrible and I was out of the country for ten days didn't help me either. I came up with the idea on the plane and I was binge watching Boku no Hero Academia and for those who don't know the series...Watch it!, Like now, I mean right now. I feel the familiarities between classic Naruto and Izuku and I just had to make it. I hope you like it and before cannon suckers bitch at me, saying that Naruto isn't canon, can fuck off, this Naruto isn't canon, he is realistic and a depressed boy who was a loner for most of his life. What if he decided to not gain the respect or attention of those who said what they truly thought about him.**

 **Now, before several people bitch at me, I want you people to think, Naruto is the heroic saint in the anime we all love to write about where he overcomes all his hate, but what if he was realistic and you need to realise that nobody was on Naruto's side when he was at his weakest, it was only after the chunin exams after beating Kiba and Neji did they start looking at him in a different light.**

 **Regardless, I hope you will enjoy the story.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

[Flashback]

 _"That's it, you are so dead, dumb fuck," He snarled, his hands clenched as they turned a blazing orange_

 _Naruto cracked his knuckles as he stated, "Bring it on, you poser!"_

 _The two stared at each other down, unaware that they were being watched by a man covered in black, his dark eyes flashing red for a few seconds before turning back to its usual lazy black._

 _'Katsuki...Still reckless as always. So, this is the Kyuubi container. I wonder, how this will pan out,' Aizawa thought as he leaned against the tree trunk and watched the battle between the two blondes commence._

[Present]

The two stood before each other, the area was silent before a single leaf fell from the tree and when it touched the ground, the two made their move and charged at each other.

Katsuki created small explosions in his hands to give him a boost in the air to get behind Naruto and roast him from behind, but Naruto literally had a sixth sense when it came to attacks from behind.

He avoided the blast and jumped away getting some distance while Katsuki growled and said, "You ain't getting away from me that easily!"

He then quickly made his way towards Naruto who got into a defensive stance and thought, 'So he uses the explosions he creates to both propel and attack.'

Katsuki struck with his right hand to grab ahold of Naruto's head, but Naruto wrapped his right arm around Katsuki's pulling him closer to deliver a harsh knee to the stomach. After that, Naruto front snap kicked his lower jaw forcing his head back as he delivered punch after punch to Katsuki's torso before he kicked Naruto away, freeing his arm.

He then rubbed his jaw as Naruto skidded to a stop, pressing his hand into his upper stomach as he glared at Katsuki.

He then spat on the grass as blood dripped down his chin from the kick Naruto gave him as he looked up and glared at the sunshine blond who tossed his jacket away, as it landed in a heap with a strange clank.

"Dammit, I don't have time for this. All I wanted was to relax..." Naruto growled as he was wasting daylight.

"Oh you can relax when you are recovering in the hospital," Katsuki spat as he charged at Naruto again.

"Say that when you can actually get me on my back, shithead," Naruto growled as he met Katsuki's charge with his own as the two started to punch and kick each other.

Naruto's attacks had more weight behind them while Katsuki's attacks were slightly lighter but gave him burns, the attacks continued for over ten minutes, neither of the two given the other any ground except for the last attack where they both kicked each other in the face forcing them back a few feet.

The pair of them were panting as they glared at each other, Naruto had burns on his left cheek, under his right eye, on his stomach, and across his arms, Katsuki had bruises on both sides of his face, across his arms, and on his lower jaw.

They both went for one last attack with a straight right, Katsuki had his hand enveloped in his explosion while Naruto, subconsciously had his hand covered in both wind and lightning chakra.

Katsuki went for Naruto's face, while Naruto aimed at Katsuki's stomach, both attacks landed on their opponent, but with different results.

Naruto managed to block Katsuki's fist from hitting his face with his left arm but suffered heavy burns while Naruto's right fist was buried into his stomach.

Katsuki was frozen in pain as he hacked up a glob of blood before managing to sneak a right hook into Naruto's face sending him sprawling to the ground on his ass as Katsuki fell forward face-first.

Naruto clutched his cheek and spat out a bit of blood as he sighed before lying down on the grass before the shock settled in as he sat up looking at Katsuki's unconscious body and said, "I won...?"

Before Naruto could do anything else, Aizawa comes down and looks at the unconscious Katsuki and then back at Naruto.

Naruto bowed his head preparing for either a tongue-lashing or a beating, but after three minutes he looked up to see Aizawa still looking at him, unblinkingly.

"You...you aren't attacking me?" Naruto questioned, his arms twitching at his sides to raise them up to defend himself at a moment's notice.

"Why would I?" He asked, but already knowing the answer

"Because I just beat your student or whoever he was into unconsciousness?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "He is a bit too hotheaded for his own good."

"So, what now?" Naruto asked

Aizawa looked up at the sky for a moment before looking back at Naruto, "Follow me."

"Okay…" Naruto answered as he made his way back towards Katsuki, placing him on his back, grabbing his jacket, and followed after the man dressed in black.

Aizawa slightly widened his eyes, 'I didn't even need to ask him to carry Katsuki. He…really is interesting.'

The pair walked in silence out of the forest, went downtown via rooftop, considering that several people wouldn't take too kindly to Naruto carrying an unconscious fellow ninja.

Finally, the pair arrived at a training ground, that Naruto didn't know existed where he saw people his own age who stopped their conversation to look at them and started to discuss why Katsuki was on his back, making him nervous.

However, nothing could prepare him for when Aizawa said, "Everyone...This is Naruto Uzumaki. He is your new classmate, treat him well."

Naruto nearly dropped Katsuki from shock as he looked at the tired-looking man as the group got up and started to converse as he felt his cheeks redden in embarrassment.

* * *

[Training Ground #7]

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura were all waiting for Naruto and it has been ten minutes and all of them were very annoyed at the absent blond.

Sasuke was sitting on the bridge with his hands folded as he thought, 'The dobe is a no-show, again?'

Sakura was switching between growling that Naruto was wasting their time while sighing knowing she had Sasuke all to herself to cheer on.

'That idiot is going to get it when I meet him again for making all of us wait! But, the good side is that I don't need to deal with him asking me out on a date.'

Kakashi was really annoyed as he thought, 'First, he doesn't show up yesterday and now he is late today? He is going to get it when I find him later.'

Soon a Hawk-masked ABNU arrived with a letter and handed it to Kakashi who read it, his lone eye widened in shock as he said, "Is this real?"

"Yes, it is real, Hakate-san. The Hokage wants to meet you immediately and if you are late then it is ordered that you are to be used as Anko's unmoving kunai target for the next three months and every time you are late and then have all your books slowly burned by the Anti-Icha Icha Coalition before being forbidden to buy any replacements for the next six months."

Kakashi turned Orochimaru-level pale at hearing the end of that threat and said, "I will be right there."

The Hawk ABNU vanished with the wind and he turned towards his two students and said, "I will be back. Sasuke, do your usual warm-up set and Sakura run around the training ground twice. I will be back soon."

He then vanished, while wondering what would make the Hokage give him such a heavy threat.

* * *

[Hokage's Office]

Kakashi then made his way to the door of the Hokage's office and knocked twice to where a clear, "Come in, Jounin Hakate."

He frowned but entered regardless. He knew that he was in trouble, Hiruzen always went by first names, he only used the dreaded rank and last name when he was in a foul mood with someone.

Hiruzen looked at Kakashi, his dark eyes boring into Kakashi's lone one as the tension in the air was thick and heavy before Kakashi broke it by asking, "Lord Hokage, why did you send Naruto away from my team?"

He thought, 'Because you heavily shame both your dead teammates, your father, Minato, and myself. That's why and Kushina would love tear through Kami herself just come down here for an hour to tear off your ass and force you to eat it. Does that explain things Kakashi?'

Hiruzen sighed and said, "I sent Naruto away because I require his services on a project of mine and he has certain talents that will be able to complete that project to the best of his abilities."

Kakashi looked confused and replied, "I am sorry sir, but...I think you might have chosen the wrong person for the job. Naruto doesn't have any talent."

"Oh~, really?" Hiruzen stated, unmoving

"Yes, sir. You see, Naruto missed team practice yesterday and he was late for today's practice and he will probably not show up today so I was going to visit you later and ask that you send him back to Academy after the chunin exams."

Hiruzen stared at Kakashi in silence for a long period of time that made Kakashi feel as if he was in a room with a large animal that would love nothing more than to tear him apart.

'Well, my choice is cemented. Naruto will no longer be on Team 7, thank Kami for Naruto having a nearly unbreakable willpower or we would all be fucked. Note to self, show Naruto the Uzumaki shrine and give him Kushina's journal.'

"Kakashi, you say Naruto doesn't have any talent correct?" He stated, slowly

"Yes, he doesn't have any talent," Kakashi said with confidence, knowing that Naruto was a lost cause and it would just be a waste of time.

"Then, answer me Jounin Hakate. What have you been doing for the past four months," Hiruzen stated, coldly

"Uh, what?" Kakashi asked as he didn't think that Hiruzen would question his reasoning.

"Don't make me repeat myself, Hakate. What have you training your team in for the past four months."

"I have taught Sasuke several chakra control exercises, tree walking, several fire jutsus and-" Kakashi trailed off when he felt Hiruzen's killing intent start to rise.

The killing intent was flowing out of the older man like water as he closed his eyes and reigned in his temper before he crushed Kakashi's skull and grit out, " **I. said, what have you doing for your _team. NOT Sasuke Uchiha._** Answer me truthfully, Jounin Hakate."

"I have taught the entire team, teamwork exercises and tree walking," Kakashi stated

"And Genin Haruno?"

"A couple of genjutsu techniques and several kunai tricks..." He answered, quickly

"And you taught Naruto nothing but teamwork exercises that won't do shit against an enemy ninja," Hiruzen stated slowly with his head bowed

Kakashi didn't reply but nearly swallowed his tongue when Hiruzen looked up at him, the fire in his eyes would have roasted him if Hiruzen tried a bit harder as he clenched his fist around his pen, before taking a deep breath and said, "Kakashi Hakate. You can't imagine how much I want to tear out Obito's eye right out of your head and remove you from active duty right now. However, the civilian council and my teammates would nag me until the end of time if I did that so I won't. But don't think you are getting off so easily. You will no longer have Naruto Uzumaki as your student if the poor boy could even call you a teacher in the first place..."

Kakashi flinched, knowing he was now in deep shit, "Lord Hokage, I-"

"Don't you dare interrupt me, Jounin Hakate. Naruto will be trained under a new teacher whether of his choosing or my own in order to become a great ninja that I know he will become, but you will not look for him. I absolutely forbid it, he is on an assignment for me and I will not have him bothered by your _talented_ students that could put him in danger. He is out of town as of this moment and he will report to either me or his new teacher."

"Lord Hokage, what am I going to tell his teammates?"

"Tell them that he is on an assignment and that he is off your team and that they are not to look for them. If you or they disobey my orders, you all will be doing D-ranks for the entirety of the time until the chunin exams. If you disobey my orders a second time, your team will be forbidden to enter the chunin exams and before you ask, yes Naruto will enter the chunin exams, but not with your team. Also, I wouldn't expect Naruto to be very happy to meet you or your teammates if you happen to come across him."

"What do you mean by that?" Kakashi asked

"Just a warning, now please leave my office," Hiruzen said, turning back to his paperwork.

Kakashi turned to leave, but glanced at Minato's picture on the wall and was confused that the picture was frowning at him, like when he copied a comrade's jutsu when he made jounin.

He sighed before leaving through the door and when the door finally closed Hiruzen sighed, "Measuring stick, my left asscheek..."

* * *

[Training ground #7]

Kakashi went back to the training ground to see Sasuke throwing punches and kicks with Sakura cheering him on.

They saw him come up and Sasuke asked, "Is the dobe coming?"

"No, apparently he is on an assignment for the Hokage out of town and nobody is to disturb him."

"What? How come that baka gets a mission instead of Sasuke-kun?" Sakura yelled

"That, you need to ask clarification from the Hokage, he told me that Naruto is not to be disturbed and if he was, then we will be forced to do D-ranks until the exams, and if continue to disturb him then we would be banned from the chunin exams altogether."

"What?!" Sasuke and Sakura yelled

"That idiot! I am going to pound his head into the ground!" She said, cracking his knuckles in anger. She was hellbent on ripping Naruto a new hole to shit through after giving him a piece of her mind.

"Sakura are you trying to deny my chance of getting stronger?" Sasuke snarled, his dark eyes boring into Sakura's now fearful green ones.

She paled as she said, "No, never."

"Then leave the dobe alone, we will get answers from him when he comes back from whatever hole he crawled into," Sasuke said, as he leaned against one of the wooden pillars, as he thought about where to search for the dobe first after training and get answers.

"Yes," She chirped as she looked at Sasuke with hearts in her eyes

"We will deal with Naruto when he comes back now Sasuke follow with me, I need to teach you a new technique," Kakashi said with a shake of his head

* * *

[Downtown Training Ground]

Naruto leaned Katsuki against a tree and covered him with his jacket before making his way back to his supposed new teacher.

"Um, sir. What do you mean that I am their new classmate?" Naruto asked for clarification.

Aizawa glanced at him and said, "I already had several of your classmates gather your stuff to be taken to your new room at the complex."

Before Naruto could ask, a student laughed making Naruto look at another blonde with a black streak in his hair as he said, "So, it's true, your apartment is sick man. My favorite trap was the massive flour and rope trap that nailed Mineta-chan!"

Said Mineta [female Mineta Minoru] growled him, crossing her arms over her chest and said, "I didn't know that the door was trapped."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and said, "Thanks, I guess...So where am I staying?"

"You will be staying with all of them at the complex, Shouto will show you around," He stated before pointing a thumb at the boy who made his way to the front.

The boy was taller by Naruto by several inches as he stood tall and straight, his skin was olive-toned, with his hair split down the middle, the right half was white, the left half was brick red, his right eye was gray, and his left eye was blue. However, the most noticeable feature would be the burn scar covering his blue eye.

"He will bring you back here and we will begin your training tomorrow morning and I expect you to get started on this-" Aizawa then chuckled a scroll at Naruto who caught it and said, "Yes sir."

"Good, now get moving. You are burning daylight," He stated

Shouto nudged him and said, "Follow me."

Naruto nodded and followed after him as Aizawa said, "Alright, all of you get moving, I want you to run laps around Konoha and up your weights to the next level!"

"Yes, sir!" They all yelled before making their way to run around Konoha

[To Naruto and Shouto]

The two boys were walking on the rooftops in silence until Shouto said, "We are going to the shop to change your clothes."

Naruto nodded his head and said, "Okay."

He raised an eyebrow in question and Naruto asked, "Do you think I wear bright orange because I wanted to?"

Shouto shrugged as an answer and Naruto accepted the silent answer and said, "It is more as a necessity than fashion. I'd rather wear this ugly thing and be able to eat than to wear good clothes and starve. Besides, it makes stealth training more interesting."

He raised an eyebrow and asked, "How can you be stealthy in bright orange?"

Naruto gave him a large grin as he chuckled, "Have you heard of the person who painted the Hokage monument and led three ABNU teams on a chase throughout the village?"

"Yeah, my friends were discussing for weeks and they wondered who that was. The chase lasted for 14 hours, I think..." He said, looking at Naruto who gave him a grin as it clicked in his mind.

"That person was you, wasn't it?" He concluded

"Yeah, but it was sixteen hours with only four of those hours spent in hiding and I took out half an ABNU team with pranks I placed all over the village," Naruto shrugged, smiling at that memory

Shouto looked at him for awhile until the two arrived at the store that supplied Aizawa's class and asked, "How the hell are you the dead last again?"

"Most of my teachers didn't teach me for shit," Naruto shrugged before Shouto opened the door and entered the shop as Naruto sighed and slowly walked into the store himself.

However, he was immediately confronted with a Kyuubi hater who manned the front and said, "You don't belong here brat. Get out this instant or I'll-"

"Or you'll what?" Shouto said with a glare

"Oh, hon, don't you know? He's no good, he will only drag you down. You are free to browse here, but he needs to leave immediately," She stated, pointing a finger at Naruto

Naruto rolled his eyes and said, "I'll be fine, go on."

"No, we aren't moving until we get what we wanted," He stated, standing his ground

"Don't tell me you actually expect him to shop here?" She said, repulsed

"So, what if I am?" Shouto quipped, raising an eyebrow as Naruto shrugged off the repulsed look she threw him with ease.

She frowned and said, "Then I will-"

"You will what, exactly?" A deep voice called out, gathering all of their attention to see a large tan man wearing a simple button-up shirt and slacks.

"Oh sir, I was just telling the brat to get out, you wouldn't want him to ruin your place of work would you?" She said, sweetly

"The only people who ruin my place of work are people like you who can't tell a damn kunai from a scroll. You're fired. Get out of my store, immediately," He stated, shocking both Naruto and the female worker

The worker trembled and said, "Sir, please. I need this job, I-"

"No, sir. I'll go. Just let her keep her job. Shouto, I'll meet you outside," Naruto said as he turned around to leave.

Shouto grabbed him by the wrist to keep him still, while the man shook his head and told the woman once more to get out as she ran out of the store crying and Naruto sighed, knowing this was going to lead to another mob.

"Pick anything from the store. Consider it a favor from an old man."

Naruto looked at him, confused until Shouto pulled him to find clothes as the man looked at the young blond.

'I can at least do this for your son, Minato,' He said, as he closed his eyes for a silent prayer for Minato to find peace in the afterlife.

"Pick out five pairs of clothes and then I will lead you on the tour," He said, as he closed his eyes

"Yeah...And thanks for standing up for me," Naruto said with a small smile while Shouto gave a small smile back

'No problem,' He thought

After ten minutes, Naruto picked out two dark blue sleeveless shirts, a blood-red v-neck, and two black elbow-length sleeved shirts with three pairs of black ABNU pants, and two black shorts with multiple pockets.

"You got everything you wanted?" He asked, seeing Naruto carry all the clothes under one arm.

"Yeah, come on."

The pair then arrived at the checkout as Naruto pulled out his wallet and asked, "How much do I owe?"

The man put all the clothes in two bags and said, "Three hundred Ryo."

Naruto gave him the money and grabbed the bags and said, "Thank you."

"Come back, anytime," He said with a smile as waved at Naruto

Naruto gave him a nervous smile and looked forward while Shouto glanced at him and said, "The next stop we are heading to the complex."

"Okay," Naruto said as they both jumped to the rooftops as they made their way to the complex.

The complex was a large building hidden in the forest, the large trees covering the building and from what Naruto could see there were no visible doors as Shouto jumped into the trees and motioned for Naruto to follow after him.

Soon, the pair was inside and where Shouto showed him the kitchen, the game room, the living room, the porches, the training area, the pool, the lake, the hot springs, and then the bedrooms. The girls were on the left and the guys were on the right and all the rooms have names and had a certain touch on each of them.

The room with the sign was Naruto and Shouto said, "It is normal for everyone to design their own room, although it didn't stop some of the girls from buying you a few things. So be prepared to thank them."

"Yeah, I'll do that," Naruto said

"Lunch will start at 2, stay here or explore if you want. Everyone will be back at 1 and then Aizawa will want to talk to you in private."

"Okay."

"Yell if you need anything," Shouto finished, before closing the door behind him.

Naruto was alone in the large room that was his and he was rather confused on what to do at this point, considering the size was practically his entire apartment room.

"Let's see no more horrible orange jumpsuit, actual clothes and a place to rest my head without having to sleep with both eyes open sounds awesome," He told himself as he tossed away his orange pants and made to burn them as soon as he got the chance along with the rest of his jumpsuits.

What Naruto didn't know that all the girls got his orange jumpsuits and were planning on burning them in the bonfire, later that evening.

He then checked out what things the girls had got for them and saw the closet had several items of clothing in it already and was pinned on one of the jackets was a note which he removed and said, 'Welcome Naruto and hope you like it!'

Naruto looked up to the sky as if asking, 'What should I do?' as he clenched his fists before taking a deep breath and said, "Fuck it. They aren't them. They aren't like them, I hope they aren't like the villagers and I hope they don't fuck it up. I really hope not..."

Hiruzen was watching Naruto through his crystal ball and said, "I will correct my mistake, Naruto and I will make sure you will reach your full potential. It's about damn time, I stop playing the senile old grandfather card. That cost you, your childhood, but I will be damned if I let them take anything more from you. And I know Aizawa will protect you just like how he protects everyone else."

* * *

 **Ending it! Ending the chapter! I am sorry for the wait, I've been really busy, don't worry, I plan on updating the rest of my stories, it is just that 18 credits with most of them being science-related are bitches to deal with. Now, enough of the personal reality hell, back to fanfiction. The next chapter will be the start of Naruto's training and people find out about Naruto's mission and their response. What will happen, well? That you will see in the next chapter.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews, they mean a lot to me!**

 **doomqwer: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter!**

 **eniox27: I am glad to see another person who likes when the canon is thrown out the window. The hero characters are in the Naruto world and the history will be explained in later chapters along with future enemies.**

 **Karlos1234ify: Thank you and yes that was Eraserhead.**

 **Skull Flame: Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **DragonPony022: Thank you and Naruto will not, but he is more realistic as he no longer has his mask on, he rather uncertain about everything now considering he doesn't have to be happy, he can do whatever he wants and show his real personality which will have a part in what will be shown later. The legacy of the Uzumaki will be shown later as well.**

 **thor94: Naruto will do something to all of the Rookie 9 but will be crueler to Team 7 and especially Kakashi, but I won't tell you any more than that. All you need to know is that it will happen sooner than you think.**

 **Banjo the Fox: Sorry...But he is needed specific reasons and it was either Katsuki or have Kirishima spar with him, but I think Katsuki shows more of Naruto's natural planning instincts that we see in the show, that relatively goes unnoticed.**

 **Nomadic Chaos: Thanks, dude, but Naruto is not going to have a quirk. The quirks are transformed into bloodlines and special abilities only they can wield, but they call it quirks to throw off Danzo, knowing he would practically anything to get his hands on them for his Root which I will dive into later. Naruto will have multiple weapons and his skills will grow quickly, but what he gets will be a surprise and connected to his Uzumaki heritage.**

 **The Sleeping Zombie: Thank you!**

 **Raremist98: Thank you!**

 **DaFicfixer: Fuck off, then...**

 **bladetri: Thank you...**

 **Tensa-Zangetsu102: Hehe...Sorry for the wait, but I hope you like it.**

 **suntan140: I hope you like this chapter**

 **Darklight-Dragon21: I hope you like this chapter then.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

[With Team 7]

After three hours of hard training and Sakura cheering her beloved Sasuke for getting more stronger than before, Kakashi called it quits.

"Okay. Sasuke, keep training and tomorrow, I will see how far you have progressed with the jutsu I taught you today. Sakura...keep doing what you are doing."

He then gave them both an eye-smile and flashed away, but the eye-smile was half-assed as his thoughts were on Naruto and wondered what mission the Hokage put him on, before thinking, 'The Hokage must have just pushed him into a room to get him out of the way. I'll get answers from him whenever I see him again,' He finished as he pushed Naruto to the back of his mind as he started to read his porn.

[On Training Ground #7]

Sasuke immediately left the area and Sakura trailed after him and bashfully asked, "Sasuke-kun, would you like to go on a date with me?"

"No," He bluntly stated with the unspoken words of, 'Now leave me alone.'

Sakura dropped her head in depression as Sasuke got out of earshot and she immediately screamed, "No Naruto-baka! I will not go on a-Oh..."

She immediately looked around the empty training ground and realized that Naruto was not here and what she did was purely on instinct.

'Stupid idiot...' She thought as she made her way back home. She would try again tomorrow, she would have her precious Sasuke-kun and then Naruto-baka would just be their mat for them to step on for greatness.

* * *

[With Sasuke]

He made his way off the training ground without Sakura following him and made his way to find the dobe's house before realized that he didn't even know where his house was. After asking one of the civilians after getting past their awe, raising his ego a bit of him talking to them. They pointed out his old apartment, making him leave without a goodbye.

Finally, he stood in front of the old building, run down and shabby, a perfect fit for a dead last like Naruto and made to enter the apartment and called out, "Dobe! I don't know how you convinced the Hokage to say you got a mission to miss out on practice, but you should know that it only makes you more pathetic than before."

His words echoed throughout the empty apartment building and he heard no footsteps nor shifting of anything, meaning the apartment was empty.

"Hn."

Sasuke took several steps forward before he fell into a wire trap, meant to strip him of his clothes, but he managed to cut the wire before it could take off his shirt and saw the trap was made to strip off everything he was wearing and force him into a diaper and toss him outside.

The last Uchiha hid a shudder and made to keep moving, looking for traps, but no matter where he looked, traps littered every corner of the apartment he was in. As he made his way deeper into his apartment, he found his respect for Naruto rise...just a little bit, along with my concern for his sanity on how he could make so many traps.

Some traps were designed for the complete embarrassment of the person, like the diaper trap or the trap that would have had him in a permanent wedgie that would have been hellish to get out of. Another trap was a combination of itching powder and bubble wrap, but Sasuke refused to ponder on how it could be an effective trap.

Another set of traps was solely for painful mutilation or to only cause pain that would last months, even if the person managed to get to the hospital. It went from simple kunai traps to various senbon traps aimed at the body's most sensitive points, before heading towards the random pitfalls towards rusted various dangerous items.

After barely escaping the pit of rusted beartraps, Sasuke finally made it to Naruto's room with his name carved into the bedroom door.

He said, "Nice try dobe, but you cannot escape an Uchiha."

When he tried the doorknob, he found that it was locked and when he tried to pull his hand back, he took the doorknob with him and it was connected to a string, when he tried to remove the doorknob from his hand, he triggered another trap, which was a boxing glove, hitting him right in the crotch, making Sasuke sing a high A.

He fell down, clutching his crotch before he felt his ankles get caught in a wire trap and he was dragged out of the apartment through a window, smashing the glass and he was smacked into a wall with the phrase, 'Ignorant fucks' was spraypainted on it and was dropped into a dumpster as the cover closed behind him.

Sasuke dragged himself out of the dumpster, his shirt was covered with spoiled milk and he had two ramen cups on his head as he looked at the apartment building in shock.

'How many traps did he set in there? Fuck it, I will find him tomorrow and I'll give him hell-' He took a sniff of his shirt and shuddered, 'And my fucking cleaning bill.'

* * *

[With Sakura]

When she left the training ground, she made her way to the beauty parlor, before coming across Ino who had just finished her team training.

"Forehead? What are you doing here?" She asked, raising an eyebrow

"I'm walking Ino-Pig, what does it look like?"

"Hmph...Anyways, I still have the best team, while you're stuck with stupid Naruto."

"But that's the good thing, here, Piggy. The baka is no longer with Sasuke-kun and I and we have Kakashi all to ourselves."

"What?!" Ino snapped

Sakura grinned, gloating, "Apparently the idiot got a mission and he was sent away from our team."

"What do mean the dobe has a mission, Forehead?" Ino quipped

"Exactly what I said, Ino-pig. Kakashi-sensei said that the Hokage sent that idiot on a mission."

"And you don't know what it is?"

"No. Kakashi-sensei wouldn't tell us, but told us to leave him alone or he would ban us from the chunin exam."

"Wow...Now I really want to find out," She grinned as she rubbed her hands together as she planned to find the blond.

"Well..."

"Don't tell me you are scared?"

"Of course not. Besides, that baka will tell me anything just get on my good side, who knows maybe I get a mission for Sasuke-kun."

"Is that so...Well, I'll find him tomorrow and he will tell me. It's not like he can say no and if you will excuse me, Forehead," Ino stated as she made to leave.

She shrugged her shoulders and made her way to the beauty parlor, not sparing Naruto any more thought.

* * *

[With Naruto]

Naruto changed into a pair of black shorts and a blood red v-neck t-shirt and stretched out his limbs before he heard everyone was coming back to the house and saw them through his window, some of them saw him and he shyly waved at them as they waved back with big smiles.

He caught the attention of Aizawa who nodded at him and Naruto nodded back as the tired-looking man made his way inside. When it was two o'clock, he made his way downstairs and he was pulled into the middle as everyone conversed and talked and Naruto found himself really comfortable.

After eating, everyone settled into the living room as Naruto sat on the couch between Tsuyu and Ochaco.

Aizawa was sitting in a puffy chair as he laid his head on his hands and said, "Now that everyone is seated, introduce yourselves to your new classmate."

"So you are the new student, my name is Yuga Aoyama, I hope we have a sparkling relationship."

Mina sighed, as she nudged Yuga making him fall on his face, causing a few laughs as she outstretched her hand and said, "Mina Ashido, it's awesome to meet a new person!"

Naruto shook her outstretched hand and heard, "Gero," from beside him and he looked to see a green-haired girl with her hair tied in a bow, "Tsuya Asui, but call me Tsu."

"Okay, Tsu-chan," Naruto smiled, making the green-haired girl grin.

A tall young man stood up with his arm raised and announced, "Tenya Iida! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Naruto grinned, "A pleasure to meet you as well!"

On Naruto's other side, a brown-haired girl tugged at his shirt, making him turn to her and she softly said, "Ochaco Uraraka."

A blonde resting on the couch waved his hand, "Mashirao Ojiro."

Another blond with a black strike in his hair, waved at him, "Denki Kaminari."

"Eijiro Kirishima!" A spikey redhead called out

"Koji Koda," A softer voice called out

"Rikido Sato," A deeper voice rang out, coming from a brown-haired teen

A silver-haired teen called out calmly, "Mezo Shoji."

A rather bored voice rang out, showing a black haired girl laying on the floor, "Kyoka Jiro."

A black-haired boy with a grin waved at him, "Hanta Sero."

"Fumikage Tokoyami," A black-haired boy with spiky hair and red eyes (He's wearing a genjutsu)

Naruto already knew who was coming next as the half-red, half-white-haired boy smiled at him, "Shoto Todoroki."

A black-haired girl with two large ponytails, pale skin with a sweet smile said, "Toru Hagakure." (A/N: I'm giving her an appearance and the ability to go between visible and invisible)

The ashy blonde who was leaning against the wall, glared at him before sighing, "Katsuki Bakugo."

"Izuku Midoriya," A green-haired teen smiled at him

A _female_ with her hair rolled up to look like a perm said, "Minoru Mineta."

A black-haired girl with her hair in a spiky ponytail, "Momo Yaoyorozu."

Naruto smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet all of you!"

Most smiled back, while Katsuki sneered before turning away as Naruto thought, 'I'll apologize to him later. I'd rather not have another Sasuke situation here.'

"Naruto, come with me," Aizawa stated

"Okay," He nodded as he followed the man.

As people conversed behind him, he followed Aizawa to his office to wear he closed the door behind him and said, "You are probably wondering why I told them you were the new student, correct?"

Naruto nodded once and said, "Alright, pay attention."

[Flashback]

 _Hiruzen growled lowly...Measuring stick, my left asscheek_

He then quickly went through handsigns, summoning a monkey who asked, "What can I do for you, sir?"

"Get me, Jounin Aizawa."

The monkey saluted, "Yes, sir."

After several minutes, Aizawa appeared and bowed, "You called me?"

"Yes, do you have space to train one more student?"

"Depending on the student in question."

Hiruzen stated firmly, "Naruto Uzumaki."

"The Kyuubi container?" He asked with slightly widened eyes

Hiruzen's eyes grew darker, "Do you have a problem with what he contains?"

Aizawa immediately shook his head no, "Of course, not. I just never met him in person."

He snorted, "Well, you will get the chance to. He is going to be in the forest resting, several miles away from the Konoha populace. I would want you to have him join your class and make him into the ninja that I know he can be. You can observe him from a higher vantage point and decide whether you want him or not."

"Isn't he Hakate's student?"

Hiruzen growled, "Not anymore, he wasted four months training only the Uchiha and Haruno, leaving Naruto up shit's creek, and I am not going to have him held back anymore."

"So you wish for me to catch him up to speed and train him the way he was supposed to be."

"That is practically the game plan. Do you accept?"

He gave a grin and said, "I won't go easy on him."

"I don't expect you too. Naruto needs a teacher that will push him past his limits, you were the first one that comes to mind. However, Naruto is in the midst of finding himself."

"Really~?"

"Yes, because you see, the loud, boisterous genin that is always in kill-me orange is not actually Naruto's true personality. It was a mask he created to both protect himself but train himself when the teachers in the academy didn't. He holds himself back and he may realize it now because he explained that he couldn't wear it anymore but I need you to make sure that he doesn't revert back to it. But along with that, his mask may hide his darker emotions I need you to help sort them out and find a way for Naruto to deal with them. No one could go through what Naruto has and still have all of his marbles."

"I see...So he hides his real personality. I get it, he hasn't shown his stuff yet, though? I mean, considering all the pranks around the village he has done. And to tell you the truth, he should be mid-genin in ranking?"

Hiruzen spat, "The civilian council in all of their idiotic glory to decided to put more emphasis on studies instead of skill."

'So that's how Haruno go the top spot...' He thought, before pushing the thought back for now.

"That and he should be the top genin, considering all the pranks he has pulled off, show skills that a dead last shouldn't have."

"People see what they want to see."

"That they do, but Naruto will surprise you. He has a heart of gold, but it is cracking due to all the bullshit he has suffered from. If you stabilize him and he creates bonds with other than myself, Iruka, and the Ichirakus he will become one of your greatest students."

Aizawa grinned, "Interesting, I accept."

Hiruzen let out a silent sigh of relief, "Thank you... Try to-"

"Don't worry about sir, they are my students, after all, most of them have faint ideas what Naruto holds considering the civilians aren't very subtle but they have no reason to care about that and if Naruto is as you say he is, they will have no problem with him."

Hiruzen nodded, "Dismissed, Jounin Aizawa and...take care of him." as Aizawa saluted him and flashed away to observe his new student.

[Present]

Naruto looked at him in slight shock, "He said that about me?"

"Yes."

Naruto looked down at his lap as he clenched his fists, 'You really believe me that much? I won't let you down, Jiji. I promise.'

He looked up again as Aizawa spoke, "So what do you intend to do? Are you going to trust me to train you?"

"...It won't be easy. I need help in a lot of places and ...a lot of shit that I need to sort out as well."

"It will be worked on in due time and I won't go easy on you. My training is rather grueling for those that have been my students for years."

Naruto gave him a slight smile, "It wouldn't be fun if it wasn't grueling, sir."

"Call me sensei for now."

"O-okay, sensei."

Aizawa got up from his seat and pats Naruto on the shoulder and said, "I'll allow you to get spend some time with your new classmates before I start training you. I will introduce you to the other teachers later."

"There are other teachers?"

"Yes, they are in a meeting out of the village now, but they will come back in a few days."

"Alright. Thank you, sensei."

Naruto then left the office and Aizawa trailed after him, leaning against his doorframe to see Naruto who got pressed against Kirishima and Kaminari as they loudly conversed and he watched Naruto's nervousness melt away as he got deeper into the conversation with them.

He allowed a smile to fall on his face as he made his way back to his office as he pondered the training schedule he had for everyone to complete, especially since Naruto was now a part of his class.

The man glanced at a picture that was on his desk, he was a rather cherished picture of him in his youth, it was him with Toshinori, Minato, Kushina, and Jiraiya. Kushina was hugging him, much to his dismay and Minato was giving a peace sign to the camera. Toshinori had just kicked Jiraiya in the balls for trying to write his girlfriend in the books and he was laughing in the background.

"I wonder, Minato...Who would you be more ashamed by, the villagers or your own student? It makes me wonder how Kakashi will feel once he realizes that the boy he has been neglecting has been his own sensei's son. Another to add to his list of failures. He's strong skill wise, but he's still weak where it counts."

The rest of the day was spent observing people get comfortable with Naruto and the spiky blond slowly lower his guard around them as he joined in the mischief and the barbeque to celebrate their new friend.

[Next Day]

Naruto experienced his first bout of deep sleep in what felt like forever as he didn't have to worry about anyone breaking in, most of the populace didn't know where the location, meaning very little chance of mobs.

He woke up at 6 o'clock and made to eat along with the rest who got up a bit earlier than he did before an alarm sounded, making Naruto flinch at the loud noise as everyone got dressed and made their way outside and climbed the hill where Aizawa was wearing his yellow sleeping bag and said, "Today's morning training consists of 20 hard laps around Konoha, after traversing the forest, before going through the obstacle course and then all of you will spar each other. Naruto, I will be the one to spar with you after you complete everything. Now go."

"Yes, sensei."

After five hours, everyone rested in the grass and Naruto was laying on his stomach as he was chatting with Deku as he never felt so tired, yet satisfied with training and he loved it.

He pulled himself off and followed several girls who wanted to change out of their sweaty clothes as he made to take a cold shower. After changing, he saw a messenger bird on his window seal and it had a note from the Hokage.

He made to find Aizawa, "I got a letter from the old man. I need to head over there."

"Do what you have to do. I will explain you need to work on later."

"Thanks, Sensei."

He then made his way out of the house and made his way towards the Hokage's Office, traveling via rooftop, before he caught the attention of Hinata who was walking with her teammates and pointed out Naruto. Kiba grinned and said, "We are going after him."

Hinata nodded and Shino went along with them before they came across Ino who dragged Shikamaru and Choji into the mess to try and get information about Naruto's secret mission given to him by the Hokage.

However, Naruto managed to get to enter the Tower first, making his way past the bitchy desk attendant, he found Hiruzen completely another stack of paperwork.

Naruto opened the door and shut it behind him as the two looked at each other silently before he said, "Thank you, Jiji."

Hiruzen only smiled, as he knew exactly what Naruto was speaking of, "No problem, Naruto. But I have several things that belong to you."

Naruto's widened as Hiruzen pulled out several books and one of them had it scrawled on it, 'Kushina's diary' and said, "This is your mother's diary. She wanted me to give it you when I felt that you were ready. It hurt me to hide it from you, but I didn't want-"

Naruto raised a hand, "Don't worry. I understand."

He took the diary and several books in hand and couldn't help but notice that his hand was trembling as he looked up, "Do you have any pictures of her?"

Hiruzen pulled two pictures, "This one was her pregnant with you and the other was her with her team."

"She grins just like me...and she looked so happy."

"She loved you so much, Naruto."

Naruto couldn't help the tears that fell down his face and felt a weight lifted off his shoulders before he blinked them away.

"What about my dad...?"

"Well, Naruto, all I can say is that he is closer than you think."

"Alright, thank you, Jiji. This is better than any present you could give me. Am I dismissed?"

"Yes, enjoy them Naruto."

Naruto smiled and made to leave with an actual large watery smile he hid from everyone else as he made his way out.

Hiruzen felt a bit of his guilt fall off his shoulders as he looked at the Fourth and said, "He will do great things. I know he will."

The Rookies were waiting until they finally saw Naruto exit with several books in his arms as they pondered why did he need any books. He then took off to the rooftops with them trailing behind him.

He immediately saw them from the corner of his eye and wondered why they were following him when they barely acknowledged him in the first place before he recalled all of their harsh words at the Ramen Shack. He made to lose them at the first opportunity when he took a dive into an alley and ran.

They tried to find him, only to find no one and made to search for him elsewhere, making him laugh, "And they call me the idiot."

He then made his way back to the house and into his room, where he was carrying the books close to his chest. He fell on his bed and made his way to the last page of his mother's diary were it had several drops of blood on it and he read it,

 _Hello my son, my baby Naruto._

 _If you are reading this and I am not with you, then, unfortunately, I am dead and your father has died as well._

 _But if you feel bad, I want you to stop that train of thought! Don't you dare feel bad for me, I gave my life to protect you and I expect you not to lose any sleep over it. When I first found out I was pregnant with you, I couldn't believe it, your father actually fainted when he was making dinner. As smart as he is, he's a bit of a dork, but he's a strong shinobi and saved my life plenty of times as I did with him. Now, I want you to grow up to be a lovely young man. Don't be picky and eat some veggies, no matter how tempting the ramen can be, trust me, I know and make lots of friends. Never take any bullshit, not even your own. Find a nice girl to settle down with or a guy if you swing that way. Or both! I don't really care, but if you like girls go nuts and I expect grandbabies and if you like guys well, I don't blame you considering that I am bisexual._

Naruto trailed off from there as his face was red as an apple as he decided to quit reading for now and go to the bathroom, fill the sink with water and cool his head off before he continued his mother's letter, which continued,

 _If you needed to retreat into the bathroom as you read this, then you really are your father's son. He even fainted when he walked in on me and (crossed out). Sorry, not something you should look into. Anyways, have fun and if you haven't met Jiraiya or don't know who he is outside of his sannin title, please do one thing for me? Crush his remaining testicle into dust for me and if you don't know Tsunade either, give her a black eye that she can't heal for a month and a massive assripping. Don't hold back just because she has a massive pair of tits. Remember that I love you when I found out I was pregnant with you, when I carried you in my belly for nine months and when I held you for the first time and I will always love you even beyond that. Now, I expect you to enjoy life the way an Uzumaki does and I don't expect you on puffy clouds until you are old, gray and have plenty of stories to tell me and your father._

Signed Kushina Uzumaki with a chibi of Kushina giving the peace sign.

Naruto felt tears fall down his face as a massive smile fell on his face, 'She's even better than I thought she would be and she loves me! She really loves me!'

He put the diary under his pillow and wiped his eyes with his arm and knew it would almost be lunch time and decided to read another book that Hiruzen gave him and said, 'I'll make you proud mom and you too, dad. I promise.'

He opened the book and the title made his eyes widened, 'The treasured weapons of the Uzumaki clan.'

* * *

 **Ending it! I am ending the chapter! I am really sorry for the long wait! The next chapter will be more interesting, I know that much. Now if you will excuse me...I have other chapters to write.**

 **Thank you for the reviews:**

 **LoamyCoffee - Thank you for the long wait!**

 **eniox27 - Thank you and the battle with King Explosion Murder is always fun. Kakashi will get his. I won't bash him, but Naruto will tear him a new ass to shit through. I always hated the way he favored Sasuke and the way he leaves Sakura up shits creek, although I don't give any shits about Pinky. Because seriously, can you imagine Sakura as a fangirl on her first serious mission? She would be a snuff movie, screaming for someone to save her and nobody does. It was him trying to avoid another mob.**

 **Pravus666 - Thank you and let me tell you now, Naruto will not forgive either Jiraiya or Tsunade. Although, Naruto will like Icha Icha and nope on the Jiraiya father figure. I don't feel like it would fit, especially when you see Naruto's growth and how damaged he actually is in later chapters, you will see why he will not forgive either of them and the father figure will not fit.**

 **Nomadic Chaos - Nope! All quirks will be converted into family jutsus and bloodlines. Also, the weapons, which are the treasured weapons of the Uzumaki clan, I will not tell you, due to them being a secret.**

 **Karlos1234ify - Thank you!**

 **jbrew123 - Does this chapter answer your question? Seriously, most questions will be answers either the next chapter or the upcoming chapters that will be explained. Do you get it?**

 **Raremist98 - Nope!**

 **bladetri - Thank you!**

 **BANKAIZEN - Thank you!**

 **Brehze - Thank you!**

 **Hanmac - Already done!**

 **Greer123 - Thank you!**

 **UzumakiBattleWolf - I do as well and trust me I'll do my best, but no promises.**

 **EmeraldRaidenKyo - Okay...Your choice.**

 **KronvarIn (guest) - You would think, but no. And thank you.**

 **HadoFoxGodAsashi - Sorry for the really long wait.**

 **Sn (guest) - Sorry for the long wait.**

 **Guest#1 - I already am!**

 **Guest#2 - My apologies.**

 **Guest#3 - Already have.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

 _He opened the book and the title made his eyes widen, 'The treasured weapons of the Uzumaki clan.'_

[Present]

Naruto frowned a bit in question before he turned the page and started to read,

 **There are multiple treasured Uzumaki weapons, but only nine weapons stand out among the rest as the most treasured of all of our weapons. If you are reading this, then you are one of the last few Uzumakis standing from the massive onslaught on the Land of the Whirlpools. Most of our weapons were lost and should stay that way, so they do not fall into the wrong hands. However, the nine weapons should still be where they should, in temples around the elemental nations. Only an Uzumaki can wield them, and if you are a person of** _ **certain circumstances**_ **, then you are one of the few to be able to wield all nine weapons. However, warning from the wise, tread lightly, many people wish to have those weapons that you desire but if you still intend on finding them, I suggest you keep reading.**

* * *

 **UNLUCK -** A short serrated reverse blade with a dark purple handle.

Location: The Kiri Mountains

Guardian: Sephiroth

Power: The power to bring misfortune to all enemies

Special Move: 3-2-1-Death: This move is activated when the blade is stabbed into the enemy, the '3' is called out, slashing the skin in multiple places, the '2' is called out when another stab is performed, shredding the muscles to bits, then the last stab is performed and '3' is called out, shattering all the bones at once, killing the enemy in question.

* * *

 **BLOODLUST -** A large two-handed cleaver with a blood red string tied to six bells hanging off the handle.

Location: Deep within Mist's Aquatic Caves

Guardian: Fenrir

Power: The power to paralyze all enemies in a state of fear

Special Move: Blood Bath: This move is activated when a ring of blood surrounds the user, this move allows the user to literally tear out all of the blood from the opposing enemies, killing them all.

* * *

 **RAGE -** A pair of three silver bladed claws over black fingerless gloves.

Location: Within the Head of the First Hokage

Guardian: Bahumet

Power: The power to gift the user with the use of multiple flame types

Special Move: Hell Treatment: This move is activated when the claws are stabbed into the enemy, immediately setting the enemy on fire from the inside, instantly killing them.

* * *

 **HATE -** A spiked Warhammer

Location: On top of the Fire Country's largest mountain

Guardian: Naraku

Power: The power to rot any enemy it touches

Special Move: Snatch: All remaining enemies who have been hit with the weapon can be drained of all of their chakra, leaving them as hollow husks.

* * *

 **MISERY -** A pair of navy blue tonfas

Location: Within the coldest lake in the Land of Snow

Guardian: Mikulia

Power: The power to cripple the emotional state of all surrounding enemies

Special Move: Death to the Heart: This move causes those who are damaged by the tonfas to be completely overwhelmed by their negative emotions that they will literally tear themselves apart.

* * *

 **MALICE -** A black Kanabō, a heavy metal bat laced with silver spikes.

Location: At the base of the largest volcano in the Land of Earth

Guardian: Talon

Power: The power to heighten all user's senses

Special Move: Do onto others: All enemies who are pierced with the spikes are enraged and attack their allies until death.

* * *

 **AGONY -** A red spear shaped like an arrowhead with the ends pointing outward connected to a blue shaft.

Location: In the cave within the edge of Suna

Guardian: Marlon

Power: The power to channel various lightening types

Special Move: Vicious Impalement: This move is activated when the weapon is stabbed into the ground in front of the enemy, impaling them from every direction continuously until death.

* * *

 **APATHY -** A pair of chain-sickles shaped like scythes with a long chain connecting both of them.

Location: Among the mountains and ruins surrounding Kumo

Guardian: Azalea

Power: The power to dispell all illusions

Special Move: White Hell: This move is activated when the enemy is restrained and stabbed with one or both scythes, trapping them in a hideous genjutsu only the user can get them out from, leaving them dead from the madness.

* * *

 **DESPAIR -** A full black katana with a red and black handle.

Location: Underneath the Wave Country

Guardian: Nemesis

Power:?

Special Move:?

* * *

 **All of these weapons are heavily tied to our negative emotions, as Uzumakis are known for several things, our dense and massive chakra pools, our red hair, and our emotions. Each of the weapons has a guardian preventing anyone unworthy of wielding them from obtaining the weapon you must defeat them in order to possess the weapon in question. If you don't you will be erased from existence, never to be given any rest in death. Keep your emotions on your sleeve and always be true to yourself and you will never stray from your path.**

 **Best of luck, dear Uzumaki.**

 **-Uzumaki Roa**

Naruto shut the book, his mind swirling with multiple thoughts before he looked at the clock and sighed, "So, the last one is a secret, huh? Well, it will be interesting to find out what it does once I get my hands on it."

He placed the book under his pillow and made his way out of his bedroom as he cracked his neck, removing any kinks as he made his way downstairs and into the kitchen where he found Katsuki who was eating a sandwich.

"Hey..." Naruto softly stated

Katsuki kept silent as he finished his sandwich and made his way forward to stand in front of Naruto who took to lean against the wall. The two stared at each other for several moments before Naruto said, "Look, I'm sorry about what happened the other day. I-"

"What? Didn't mean to knock me unconscious?"

"Yeah...I was going to just leave you to your business, but-"

"Yeah, I got an ass-chewing for that, but how did you end up becoming a part of our class? That never happens."

"It surprised me too. I didn't figure out until Aizawa pulled me into his office and told me the Hokage assigned me here."

"But what were you doing in the forest anyway?"

Naruto slightly slouched, "I was...taking a break from my...team."

Katsuki raised his eyebrow a bit and stated, "A break from your team?"

"Yeah...I found out exactly what I was to them and made to leave before I did something that I may not regret."

"What was it? It must have been a lot to make a person leave a team?"

Naruto gave him a blank smile, "Would you stay on a team where your own sensei says that he picked you on be a measuring stick for your teammate?"

Katsuki's eyes widened, "He said that?"

"He said that to my now ex-teammate and I managed to overhear them when I arrived at the training ground early. My other...teammate said that was a waste of space when she can barely do anything and hits me for no other reason than to silence her own insecurities and impress my other teammate."

"And your ex-sensei doesn't do shit to stop it?"

"Apparently, I am not worth the effort."

Katsuki stared at him and said, "Why do you allow it?"

Naruto's smile turned grim, "I thought it would stop, as she used to hit me all the time in the academy and when we were teammates, I thought it would stop, but it just kept getting worse."

"So punch them back, its' simple," Katsuki bluntly stated

Naruto sighed, "If only it was that simple."

"Don't tell me you have the code of never hitting a girl or you had a crush on the bitch?"

" _Used too..._ and no I don't, it can't be helped with a title such as mine."

"Title?"

"You will find that out soon enough if I am not run out of here by then..."

Katsuki could feel his irritation rising as he said, "What do you mean by that?!"

Naruto's only response was a half-assed smile before he disappeared from the kitchen altogether.

Katsuki growled before took a calming breath as he knew that Aizawa would make him clean up everything if he exploded in the kitchen as he made his way outside for a walk.

As the ashy blond walked with his hands in his pockets his mind kept repeating, '...A title such as mine... What does he mean by that? Does it have to do with all the pranks? Some people just need to take a joke and swallow it. Not that I'm one to judge either...'

"-aruto! Naruto! Naruto, you idiot, I'm talking to you!" A shrill voice screamed before he ducked, grabbing the offending limb that was about to strike him and pinned them down with his foot on their head, making them whine in pain as he twisted their arm.

"Ow! Ow! Let me go!" She screamed as she grimaced on the hard ground

"Hey, you, let her go!" Another voice screamed as a blonde in purple ran up to him

Katsuki coldly stated, "Why did you try and attack me?"

"Let her go!" Ino repeated, pulling out a kunai

Katsuki wasn't threatened by her at all but released her, exposing her pink hair as she slowly got up and rubbed her arm.

She screamed at him, "What was that for?!"

Katsuki raised an eyebrow before counting to ten in his head as he said, "You try to attack me from behind and you have the nerve to say what was that for? People have been killed for less."

Sakura and Ino gulped before the blonde stated, "Sorry, we were trying to find her teammate and he has been missing and we want to talk to him."

"And you attacking me relates to this how?"

"She thought you were her teammate. His name is Naruto and he missed all of her meetings and she wants to tell him that he's in big trouble with their sensei."

Katsuki could smell the lie coming from miles away and immediately connected the dots, 'So she's his ex-teammate and her trying to hit me and her insults are on point.'

Sakura bowed and said, "I'm sorry. It's just you look a lot like my idiot teammate from the back."

Katsuki twitched an eyebrow and thought, 'She's something else if she can confuse me with Naruto, just standing within her range, makes me want to blow up her face.'

He turned around and called over his shoulder, "No wonder Naruto left your team if he had to deal with a bitch like you all day."

His words shocked them and they called out to him, trying to make him stop to talk to them until he shouted, "PISS OFF!" as his hands created mini-explosions which scared off the two and he watched them disappear from his sight before he made his way back to the compound.

'Disgusting...' He rolled his eyes as he made his way to the training ground and saw Naruto performing the _ginga_ with multiple leg sweeps, front and side kicks with elbows to the midriff.

Katsuki called out, making Naruto pause mid attack, "You are making your elbow strikes too light, you won't be able to break ribs or cause someone to curl into themselves with moves like that."

Naruto looked at him and said, "Any tips?"

Katsuki shows him the correct way as he performs the ginga before performing a multitude of kicks, elbow strikes, legs sweeps, and punches. Naruto follows Katsuki after the second time of him repeating the move set.

Naruto smiled, "Thank you."

The ashy blond nodded as the two continued to spar and go through multiple move sets, until they sat across each other, covered in sweat as Naruto stretched his limbs as they relaxed in comfortable silence.

Katsuki stated, "I ran into your ex-teammate," making Naruto wince as he immediately squinted.

"You never liked the bitch in the first place, have you?"

"How can you tell?" Naruto commented, un-squinting his eyes, showing a darker blue than usual.

"Every time you mentioned her, although indirectly, you squint as if hiding how you really think of her...your eyes are too expressive, they're dark and show nothing but disgust."

Naruto gave a breathy sigh, "Wow~, you know. Well, the second to figure it out."

"Second?"

"A nice girl named Ayame figured it out first."

"Hmph...The question remains why did you pretend to like her, I met her and another blonde and I wanted to blow both of them to hell."

"Was the other blonde in purple wrapped in bandages?"

"Yes."

"Ugh...Another one who pines after my other ex-teammate."

"Which would be who?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"You mean the kid who walks around like he's hot shit while mopping about his family?"

"That's the one..."

"Damn, so you are sandwiched between the 'Last Uchiha' and his fangirl and let me guess the teacher is a fanboy of the Uchiha."

"Got it in one. But I intend on making them pay."

Katsuki smirked, "Nothing's better than good fashion payback, but I still expect you to tell me your secret."

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

"You know, no offense, but I expected you to be more...willing to explode my head off my shoulders when you woke up."

"I was before Aizawa talked to me and told me to be a bit nicer... just don't expect it to last long."

"I won't. Besides, you're much better than I thought you would be. But when its' over try to not to blast off my head."

"No promises..."

Naruto stood up and said, "Also, when you get back you really try and get yourself and Uraraka some privacy."

"Ah...What did you say!" Katsuki yelled as he immediately got up

Naruto grinned before he made his way back to the house and disappeared, just as Katsuki stormed just below of Naruto's hiding spot and looked everywhere before shouting, "How hard is it to find a sunshine blond with whiskers!"

Naruto, on the other hand, was watching with a bit of amusement as he smiled, 'Thank you, Jiji.'

[Several Hours Later]

Naruto stood with everyone else as they faced Aizawa who pointed his thumb towards the forest and said, "All of you will stay here in this forest to heighten your survival skills until 10 o'clock tomorrow where we will meet once again at this very location. Try not to get lost or wander too far."

They nodded, "Yes, sensei."

He waved his hand and said, "Off with you then."

All twenty-one split up in different directions as they made themselves comfortable as this was mostly a vacation to them.

The girls mostly went in one direction and the guys the opposite, the rest of the day was spent finding food to sate themselves for night as they set up their locations to sleep away from the local predators that reside in the forest. As the sun fell, Naruto smiled as he looked the cut up pieces of deer meat that he was roasting over the fire.

After eating and burying the bones of deer, he made to turn in early, knowing he would wake up soon.

[5:42 AM]

Naruto was roused from his sleep as he made his way back to the ground from his sleeping spot in the trees, he could tell from the slight rumbling in the air that mostly everyone was still asleep, but the blond couldn't find it in him to go back to sleep.

Then a rustling in the bushes rang out, making him slowly bring his attention towards the little baby wolf that trotted out, looking up at him. The small animal gave a soft-sounding bark and Naruto kneeled so the baby could sniff him and knew he meant no harm.

The baby then rushed towards Naruto and the blond scratched its' ears, making the wolf's tail thump happily against the ground, before Naruto placed the baby wolf on his shoulder as he went to eat the remaining part of his deer he killed yesterday.

After eating, Naruto rested against one of the old trees that resided in the forest and as the baby wolf made itself comfort in his lap and Naruto took a nap, only to wake up three hours later, face to face with the largest wolf Naruto had ever seen.

Naruto slowly placed his hands on the baby in his lap as he roused the little wolf awake who barked in happiness at seeing its' mother. The large wolf took the baby by the scruff of its' neck and left, leaving Naruto staring after the two.

By the position of the sun, Naruto could tell it was near 9 o'clock and made to clean up his area and find everyone so they could wait out the remaining hour so they could head back.

[The Next Day]

Naruto was at his desk, relearning the most important topics from the academy that Aizawa gave him from the scroll, knowing it would help him in the long run. After several hours of work, he stretched and made his way outside to take a break and visit Teuchi and his daughter, Ayame.

As he walked, he bumped into Konoharmu and Hanabi, Konohamaru rubbed his head before he saw he ran into Naruto and tackled him, crying out, "Boss! It's been a long time!"

Naruto grinned as he pulled him up and tucked him under his arm, "Yeah, it has how have you been?"

As Konohamaru rambled on, Hanabi took the time to study Naruto's features and thought, 'This is the boy that Hinata has a crush on? Well...I can see he's not half-bad looking.'

She then tuned into their conversation as Naruto said, "...He hasn't been saying the bullshit about shortcuts right?"

The smaller Sarutobi said, "No. After you beat him, he's been a lot nicer."

"Good. Just let me know if he decides to be a dick again and I'll knock him flat."

Hanabi butted in and said, "Who are you talking about?"

"Ebisu..."

She rolled her eyes, "He's a jounin and he was taken down by a genin? Don't make me laugh."

Konohamaru was going to argue with her, before Naruto made the gesture to be silent and whispered, "Let her think what she wants. It's a lot more fun when you prove them wrong in the end, Kono."

He nodded as he swallowed his arguement, but still gave Hanabi a dirty glare.

"Hanabi right?"

She nodded, excusing the use of her name without an honorific as he smiled, "It's nice to be meet you little firecracker," making her eyes widen as nobody called her that.

Naruto then turned towards Konohamaru and said, "Well, Kono, I expect great things from you," making the young Sarutobi nod in happiness.

Hanabi snorted, "He would be a failure if he was anything other than the best," making Konohamaru frown as Naruto rolled his eyes as he placed the younger boy on his back.

"Little firecracker, I expect the best from Kono, not because of his grandfather or his bloodline, but because I know he's a bright kid and he'll go even father than the Third. A fair warning, if you base expectations on people based on bloodlines, you are going to be very shocked throughout your life and that, may cost you a lot more than your dignity."

Hanabi stared at him in confusion as she couldn't form any words as her tongue failed her as Naruto smiled at Konohamaru and said, "Do you want to get some ramen with me?"

"Yeah!" He cheered

As Naruto left, he called over his shoulder, "Be safe, little firecracker."

Naruto then chatted with Konohamaru as Hanabi watched the two laugh and the young Hyuuga couldn't help but feel a bit of jealously over the happy family-like bond between Naruto and Konohamaru and couldn't help herself but ask, 'Would I be able to experience such a thing?'

Before she caught herself, lightly shaking her head and muttering, "Stupid," as she made her way home.

Naruto smiled as he listened to Konohamaru chatter insessently about how he and his friends Mogei and Udon have been before they found themselves in front of Ramen Ichiraku where Ayame was manning the front and found Naruto who hugged him and greet Konohamaru who blushed at how pretty she was.

Konohamaru took a seat next to Naruto as they both ordered and chatted as Ayame took their orders and just had a good time, although Teuchi rushed to the front to check if the sky was falling when Naruto only ordered four bowls.

Much to Ayame's laughter and Konohamaru's good natured teasing due to knowing Naruto's prefrence for large amounts of ramen was legendary. Naruto takes the teasing in stride, but made a mental note to repay Teuchi for all his kindness, when many had none towards him.

After paying, Naruto took Konohamaru back home when he promised to hang out with him and his friends again and was about to make his way back to the compound only to be confronted by a mob lead by the woman who got fired from the shop, making him sigh.

'It was only a matter of time...Doesn't matter...' He silently sighed as he listened to them curse him out and scream that he was demon as he was 'chased' into an alley knowing people who would ignore the screams and the noise of the mob that chased after him.

Finally, after being 'cornered' they made their speech about how they would avenge for the Fourth and make him pay for all the slights against him just by him existing. Before finally noticing that Naruto wasn't cowering in the corner or trying to make himself as small as possible even when they stepped forward towards him meceningly, instead he looked rather bored as if he was watching an old rerun on tv.

He cracked his knuckles in a lazy manners, making several of them take a step back as he said, "Listen. I'm not in the mood. If you want to attack me, go ahead, but let me tell you this, the demon is fighting back this time so give it your best shot."

His words stirred the mob's fury as they rushed to attack him and made to finally kill him and become the heros they were meant to be. Naruto avoided the first attack with a broken saki bottle and made to bury his first into the first civilian bringing them down, as they puked up what they ate in the morning, before Naruto smashed his head down into his own puke, knocking them unconscious.

Then Naruto attacked the two who were behind them and smashed their heads into the other's making them fall unconscious.

Five civilians tried to stab him with kunai or kitchen knives, but the blond avoided their attempted stabs as he grabbed one of their arms, just to kick as hard as he could into their chests, the sound of broken ribs rang out into the air along with their screams.

Naruto then tossed the civilian at the one beside him, before strike out with a kick that broke his neck, taking the two of them out of the fight. The other three, Naruto swept their legs out from underneath them, causing them to stumble before Naruto slammed his elbow into the face of one civilian, breaking their nose. He slammed his knee into the jaw of another shattering it and finally punching the third in the face, multiple times, bloodying his fist.

Naruto made to look at the remaining eleven people still standing, some even pissed themselves from fear as all but one took off running, screaming that the demon had gone loose and was going to kill them all.

Naruto slowly made towards the shivering woman who left sitting in a puddle of her own piss as she whimpered, "I don't want to die..."

Naruto took off his jacket as she looked down still shivering, waiting for the final blow before she felt a soft jacket draped around her shoulders and saw it was Naruto who looked at her sadly and said, "Look Miss, I didn't want you to lose your job and I didn't want what just happened to happen but there is a limit to how much a person can take."

She looked at him as if she had never seen him before and stuttered out, "E-everyone-"

"Is alive...They are just unconscious. Listen, I don't want to kill any of you, but if this continues I will forced to. This is your first and last warning. Let everyone know that I am not tolerating their shit anymore and if they try, the consequences won't be pretty," He stated, coldly making her shivers return.

He slowly calmed her down and said, "You need to go home, you may hate me, but please be safe and cover yourself or you'll get sick."

The woman then watched Naruto leave as she clutched his jacket around her body as she slowly made her way home and halfway there she started to weep, as she realized the mistake she and many others have made about the young man as she tightened his jacket around her body like it was a lifeline.

[With Naruto]

He arrived in front of the compound, where Aizawa was waiting for him and asked, "Where have you been?"

Naruto gave a slight smile, "A mob wanted to take me out, but I beat several of them up and scared off the rest."

"I see...We'll talk more later. The rest of the teachers are here."

"Cool," Naruto stated as he went inside as Aizawa shut the door behind him and Naruto sat between Koji and Mina.

Aizawa yawned as he entered his yellow sleepbag, much to Naruto's confusion, before Mina nudged him and whispered, "He always does that. Don't worry. It was wierd when we first came here as well."

The teachers were the best Konoha had to offer, but stuck to the shadows, not to attract attention, like many other people would have.

Hizashi Yamada:

Codename [Present Mic], Specalities: Ninjutsu Master, Support Technician

Toshinori Yagi:

Codename [All Might], Specalities: Taijutsu Master, Leadership Technician

Ken Ishiyama:

Codename [Cementoss], Specalities: Taijutsu Master, Trap Technician

Nemuri Kayma:

Codename [Midnight], Specalities: Genjutsu Master, Seduction Technician

Masahiro Takahashi:

Codename [Ectoplasm], Specalities: Ninjutsu Master, Manipulation Technician

Nemuri stated, "So, that would be all of us, dear Naruto-kun. Everyone here is apprenticed under each of us, although you all train together, we switch every two weeks so we cover all basics of ninja techniques."

Toshinori said, "So, young Naruto-kun, which ones do you choose to mainly teach you!"

Naruto smiled and said, "Midnight and All Might, if that's alright?"

People cheered and clapped as Naruto watched everyone go up to their assigned teacher, before Midnight pulled him towards her and said, "I will have you every three days, before switching with Toshi as he will get you every three days, you have a day off to rest and do what you wish."

Naruto nodded, "Of course, thank you."

She giggled and hugged him, making him stiffen up a bit, making her sadly smile as she whispered, "Sorry, I am a bit too hands on."

"It's okay... I'll get used to it. I'm in your care."

Midnight rubbed her hand through his blond locks as made to drag him in the fun on her group and explained what she planned on teaching him, before All Might pulled him into his group and told him what he planned on teaching him as well.

The conversations went on long into the night and Naruto couldn't wait.

[Next Day]

After the nice morning of eating, training and resting, Naruto went on a walk, ignoring how people got out of his way or started to whisper about him, until an irritating voice rang out, "Naruto!"

The blond knew the voice from anywhere and saw it was Kiba who was making his way towards him along with his team, before an ABNU in a bear mask appeared just beside him as Naruto muttered, "Thank you, Kami-sama..."

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are needed by the council."

"Naruto!" Kiba shouted, now running towards him

"I see, let us go, then."

The Bear ABNU shrugged, took Naruto by his shoulder and vanished with him in tow, leaving Kiba to stand at the spot where Naruto once was.

"Dammit!" Kiba spat

Hinata looked at the spot where Naruto stood sadly, 'Why wouldn't Naruto-kun want to talk to us?'

[Council Room]

Naruto was flashed into the room as he saw all the ninja, elder, and civilian council members, but no Hiruzen to be seen as he said, "Oh so dear council members, what do you want with little old me?"

A civilian gave a nasty grin, "We finally caught you demon!"

He tilted his head, "Have you now?"

Another shouted, "You beat up a group of outstanding citizens...You deserve to be punished."

"Oh, I don't think so. And I beat up I think 7 or 8 people, but they were trying to kill me. I consider it fair."

"Fair...Fair?! You should just-"

"What? Die? For your amusement? For your pleasure? Never and never will. Tell it to someone who gives a shit," Naruto stated as he felt Hiruzen's presence enter the room, but lurk in the shadows.

Danzo's slimy voice rang out, "So you finally show your true face."

He thought, 'This is the perfect opportunity to get him in my ROOT and soon all of Konoha will be under my heel.'

Naruto gave a cold chuckle, something that completely unnerved everyone in the room as they didn't expect something to come from Naruto which broke all the civilians out in a cold sweet.

"Trust me, Danzo. If you knew my true face you would be scared. Very scared. But I am not here to pander to your misery fantasies, but why am I here?"

Tsume said, "They wish to punish you for your crimes."

"I see...Tell me, civilians does the Hokage know about this?"

An older civilian council member snorted, "The Hokage is a blithering old fool to allow you to keep living, but when you die, he will finally realize it and he will reward us greatly for doing Kami's work."

Several ninja council members twitched in irritation before Naruto gave a harsh laugh and turned and said, "You hear that, old man?"

Sakura's mother screamed, "What's so funny?! You-"

Hiruzen slowly made his way forward as he coldly stated, "So I am a blithering old fool, is that it?"

Most of the civilian council pissed themselves and the one who said that statement, shit themselves in fear as they could only look at their laps as the Hokage glared at them.

Naruto gave a harsh laugh and wiped a tear of mirth from his eye as he made himself comfortable, 'This is going to be sweet.'

* * *

 **Ending the chapter! I'm sorry for the really long wait on my other chapter and I hope you guys like this one.**

 **Thank you for all of your reviews!**

 **Draph91 - I'm adding that and I can see where I can place it when Naruto meets them again. Also, I'm giving you credit for the inspiration of that scene.**

 **Guest#1 - Oh boy...another canon fan, can you tell me moments if you are so knowledgeable about it? Or are you one of those people that need other people to prove their point for them? Please, dear guest, amuse me?**

 **Guest#2 - Thank you!**

 **doomqwer - If only it did...**

 **LoamyCoffee - Thank you!**

 **bladetri - Thanks!**

 **Spacecore94 - I am mostly leaning towards yes, why?**

 **Tensa-Zangetsu102 - I know, I am sorry!**

 **Vizard890 - Hey! I for one love Dragon Ball and I had ever since I was a kid since I was six, two I know damn well that Naruto's love for orange is a play on his parents with Kushina being red and Minato being yellow. Also, I want an answer do you think if you wore an orange jumpsuit, people will take you seriously? Especially in the Naruto-verse?**

 **eniox27 - They will see it soon...Don't worry about it.**

 **Karlos1234ify - Thank you!**

 **Lighningblade49 - Yeah, but Kiba and Ino are the most abrasive of their teams and Shino and Shikamaru just join in to not hear them complain and cause less tension.**

 **Skull Flame - Thank you and they follow him to get answers about his misson and the last one...is a secret.**

 **Nomadic Chaos - Hmm, not sure. Although it sounds cool, I really don't want to give him a God-level because it takes away from the story. That and his weapons would already have that in mind. Also, the weapons I have listed will not change. At all. Bakugo is more mature in this one, even though he is a hot head, I feel he would be better as a friend to Naruto then an enemy or I would have to put him down. Also, I intend on having Naruto sleep around a bit before settling down for a relationship.**

 **Guest#3 - Thank you, it means a lot to me!**

 **Pravus666 - Trust me, Naruto will not be sympathetic to Tsunade and will actually consider her pathetic. Also, the teams are different than what people usually see in Naruto.**

 **Dracula666 - I just put it in this chapter!**

 **trollmemex - Thank you!**

 **(guest) Nicholas - 1. Sorry but no. 2. No. and 3 and a definite yes.**

 **(guest) Nicreynard - His fighting style is stylized on his unpredictable nature, so it a mixture of multiple fighting styles. His former classmates will when they see Naruto is not the same they used to dismiss and the Hero Killer? Hmmm~, maybe, I am not sure.**

 **(guest) Crow t robot - The prank with a cactus garden with razor blades and lemon juice, huh? Interesting...So many...ideas. The mob well...They got their dues.**

 **(guest) Wolf lord - I wouldn't say a summoning contract, I would say he would create one of his own making with multiple animals. But it will not be toads.**

 **(guest) Servo - The chapter as answered your first question and the second, you will have to wait and see.**

 **(guest) Rapid - Sorry, but no. Midnight being friends with Anko...yeah, I could see that, but I can see Midnight being enemies with Kurenai. Midnight is a leader of her own section.**

 **(guest) Toad - We will see, no promises.**

 **(guest) Zeke - We will see, although I am leaning towards yes.**

 **(guest) Nexu - Sorry, but no.**

 **(guest) Reek - Yeah, I felt it would be good to give her an actual appearance and trust me, All Might and Mighty Guy will not happen, especially the hug. Also, the parents of the Class 1-A that's a secret.**

 **(guest) Blackheart - Sorry, but that's Naruto's job.**

 **(guest) Primal Rage - I will always choose Bakugo to win over Sasuke. Why, becauce even though both of them are dicks, Bakugo has more power and a bit more sense, then Sasuke who is an ego driven emo ponce who needs a massive kick in the nuts. Regardless, the fight between them would just be a massacre with Bakugo winning hands down.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

 _..."What? Die? For your amusement? For your pleasure? Never and never will. Tell it to someone who gives a shit," Naruto stated as he felt Hiruzen's presence enter the room, but lurk in the shadows._

 _Danzo's slimy voice rang out, "So you finally show your true face."_

 _He thought, 'This is the perfect opportunity to get him in my ROOT and soon all of Konoha will be under my heel.'_

 _Naruto gave a cold chuckle, something that completely unnerved everyone in the room as they didn't expect something to come from Naruto which broke all the civilians out in a cold sweat._

 _"Trust me, Danzo. If you knew my true face you would be scared very scared. Very scared. But I am not here to pander to your miserable fantasies, but why am I here?"_

 _Tsume said, "They wish to punish you for your crimes."_

 _"I see... Tell me, civilians does the Hokage know about this?"_

 _An older civilian council member snorted, "The Hokage is a blithering old fool to allow you to keep living, but when you die, he will finally realize it and he will reward us greatly for doing Kami's work."_

 _Several ninja council members twitched in irritation before Naruto gave a harsh laugh before he turned and said, "You hear that, old man?"_

 _Sakura's mother screamed, "What's so funny?! You-"_

 _Hiruzen slowly made his way forward as he coldly stated, "So I am a blithering old food, is that it?"_

 _Most of the civilian council pissed themselves while the one who said the statement just shit themselves in fear as they could only look at their laps as the Hokage glared at them._

 _Naruto gave a harsh laugh and wiped a tear of mirth from his eye as he made himself comfortable, 'This is going to be sweet.'_

[Present]

"Well?!" He snapped, causing all the civilians to jump before one of them stuttered out, "H-Hokage-sama. We had no idea you were here!"

Hiruzen slightly tilted his head, "Tell me, did you think that you could call a meeting about one of my ninja and expect me not to be present so you could do whatever you wish with them? How...revolting."

Before any of them could say anything, Hiruzen steadily raised his killing intent, making even the hidden ABNU shudder along with the clan heads as he said, "Let me make this viciously clear-"

He disappeared from sight before appearing before the person who called him a fool and he punched his head so hard that it painted the floor in brain matter and skull fragments behind him.

The civilians were about to scream before Hiruzen' cold glare made them silent as he paced the length around the table the civilian council members were sitting in front of.

"I. Am the Hokage and will continue to be until I pass on my hat to another contender. You all, seem to forget that I have the true power here, not you. Tell me, where is the civilian council on the chain of command?"

A brown-haired civilian council member named Genma said, "Under the ABNU Commander?"

Naruto could only silently tut as he shook his head, 'Wrong answer, stupid.'

Hiruzen looked at Genma who then quickly had his head sliced off as Hiruzen twirled a bloody kunai in his hand.

"Wrong answer. The civilians are nowhere on the chain of command and never will be. You have no right to order my ninja to do anything. This is not a democracy. You, the clan heads, and the elders are here for one thing. To advise me, not lead me. But now, it's time for a change. ABNU!"

A group of ten ABNU came and kneeled before Hiruzen as he stated, "Take all the civilians to Anko and Ikibi, as of right now the civilian council is disbanded and if I decide to recreate it, it will be of people who have Konoha's best interests at heart. Get them out of here."

The civilians tried to refuse but their complaints were ignored as they were taken to the T&I Department.

The room was silent as Naruto could only grin before his laughter rang out as everyone stared at him while Hiruzen smiled at him, "Did you enjoy that?"

"Very. You still got it, I always wondered why they always had the strongest person in mind and spirit as the Hokage instead of brute strength and now I see why."

Hiruzen grinned, "Care to explain how you know?"

"Simple, anyone else would have brutally murdered them," He shrugged as Hiruzen snorted, but didn't refute his comment.

'It's not like I haven't daydreamed about their deaths for years now...' He thought as he took out his pipe and lit it before taking a puff of it, letting the smoke relax him.

"Does anyone else have anything they wish to bring up?" He quipped as he looked around the room.

"No, Hokage-sama," Shikuku said

"No, Hir-I mean, Hokage-sama," Koharu stated, softly

"Good, then you are dismissed," He smiled before leaving with Naruto in tow.

"No one calls the professor a fool and gets away with it," Naruto muttered

"Damn straight, they don't," He huffed before he entered his office and the two took to chatting for a bit longer before Naruto made his way back to his new home. As he prepared for his first three days with Midnight.

Naruto made his way back and turned in early, stripping into his boxers and settled in for a good night's sleep.

[Dream/Flashback]

Naruto was four-years-old and was hiding in one of the closets in the spare, mostly clean bedrooms of the apartment that Hiruzen allowed him to stay at. He listened to the mob rummage through his usual bedroom as he drifted off to sleep.

[Mindscape]

Naruto quickly made his way past the twists and turns of his mind, not minding the ankle-deep water as he found himself standing in as he stood in front of a massive golden cage with a paper placed in the middle with the kanji for 'Seal' on it.

A pair of strong, milky-white arms appeared as Naruto felt himself grin before he raced between the bars to find himself in the warm embrace of one of the few people who didn't despise the fact that he could breathe.

A handsome scarlet red-head came into the view with the same whisker marks appearing on Naruto's own face as a child-like voice cried out, "Papa!"

A grin lit up the older man's face as he planted a kiss on Naruto's forehead, " **Kit.** "

Naruto could only grin at the affectionate nickname that filled his chest with warmth as he stood up to place sloppy, childish kisses over the man's cheek as a purr rang out from him as he nuzzled against him.

"Will you stay with me?"

" **Of course, I'll always be with you, kit. But now its' time to wake up.** "

Naruto pouted as his lip trembled, "No, I don't want to. I want to stay with you. It doesn't hurt here and you are warm."

The older man could only sigh before he kissed the young boy on his forehead, " **Kit, I will always be here, but you are waking up on your own. Remember what I told you.** "

"Survive..."

" **Yes, that's right. Don't worry, I'll be here waiting for you tomorrow.** "

Naruto could only nod as tears began to blur his vision that he had to go back into reality and all the pain that came with it but as he looked up to see his face, his vision swirled out of focus and everything went black.

[Reality]

Naruto snapped awake as he immediately sat up before he glanced out his window and saw that it was still early before flipping over to the cool side of his pillow and allowed his head to fall on it.

'What was that?' He thought as he looked at the ceiling as he tried to calm his racing heart.

"Fuck. But the one question I have from that is...who was that man and why is he so familiar?"

Naruto then drifted back off to sleep for the next two hours before everyone came downstairs to eat breakfast before everyone was sent to their assigned teacher and as Naruto left with Midnight before he waved to Aizawa off before he vanished with her. Making the tired-looking man crack a smile, even if he would never admit it as he returned to his office.

[With Midnight]

As the two were walking, Naruto said, "What are we going to do now?"

Midnight smiled, "First, we need to get you your first club outfit."

"Club outfit?"

"Of course. You can't expect to wear only your ninja gear when you go into a club, except for certain occasions."

"Apparently not, but considering that you are jounin, I can assume that you already know that I am not well-liked."

"A very vile understatement, but those people can fuck off. I'm taking you to a clothing store in the red light district, they won't care and if they do, I'll be there to make sure you are treated fairly sound good?"

"Yes," He grinned

"Then let's go," She smiled as she led him into a clothing store that was unlike anything he saw before as they entered were an ashy blonde woman wearing a very open, shoulderless Chinese dress.

When the woman saw him, her eyes widened, "Foxy-chan?"

Naruto felt another piece of a memory flash before his eyes, it was a younger version of the woman before him as he recalled her name, "Asuka-chan?"

She grinned, "You do remember me!"

The woman then buried his head in her tits before Midnight broke them up and said, "As much as I hate to ruin a warm moment, I am in need of your help."

"Ah, is Foxy-chan a part of your group?"

"He is now."

"Good. He's too good for those bastards who think they are true ninjas when they barely any of the dirty work."

Midnight sighed, "So true, but help me. I need to get him his first outfit for the club."

"I'll get you his outfit and more, come on!" She grinned as she dragged Naruto to the back of the store with Midnight following.

After an hour, Midnight and Asuka were gushed over Naruto's outfit which consisted of a black sleeveless Chinese silk top, down to leather pants held up by a spiked belt and leather boots, on his arms were black satin arm warmers.

"You look fantastic!" They shouted making Naruto blush to high heaven and back.

"Thank you," He muttered, trying not to his embarrassment completely overtake him

"I always wondered why you wore that fugly orange jumpsuit..." She sighed as she rested her chin on her hand as she continued inwardly, 'And why you told us to keep our distance from you all those years ago.'

"Regardless, this outfit is perfect, I am going to show you the club now and where you will be staying for the next few days," Midnight grinned before dragging Naruto out who then waved at her.

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Foxy-chan," She waved before watching him disappear

[With Naruto]

"Did you know her personally?" She asked as they continued to walk

"I feel like I do...But I feel there are a lot of pieces of missing, something that I should know by heart, but I can't put my damn finger on it."

"It will come back to you in time. Now, let me introduce you to the club you are going to be staying at."

The club, Poppy & Nectar was a two-story building with twisted metal pillars, the front doors were made of dark oak and golden doorknobs. When Midnight opened the doors, allowing them to enter, Naruto absorbed the features of the room with glee.

The floor was made of dark marble, the room was massive as two staircases lead to a series of rooms above on the second floor. The first floor was filled with different couches, tables, and chairs of various designs that screamed luxury. At the side was a massive bar filled to the brim with a variety of liquor and alcohol bottles.

Naruto could see the strong back of a black-haired man who was cleaning a shot glass before he turned to see the blond in question. The man was literally a patchwork of different skin, but he had a high collar covering his mouth. His eyes were lidded as he had six piercings on each ear and a triple silver nostril piercing.

"Yo, so you are the little blond that has been causing havoc across Konoha, huh?" He drolled as he tilted his head towards Naruto, his turquoise eyes boring into Naruto's blue ones.

"Yes, my name is Naruto," He smiled as he lifted a hand for him to shake, which he took.

"Dabi, just call me Dabi," He nodded

"Oh, Dabi-kun, I'm happy you managed to introduce yourself. Usually, I have to do it."

He huffed before turning away as Midnight giggled, "Don't mind him. He usually wakes up around this time to silently polish his glasses in peace. He usually growls at people, but he's a sweetheart deep down."

The black-haired man could only roll his eyes as he continued to polish his glasses.

"Let me give you the grand tour and then I'll show you how seduction works."

Over the course of the three days, Naruto was trained over the course of seduction and erotic jutsus along with passive interrogation.

Midnight enjoyed how Naruto got into the grip of things so quickly, how he would continue to try and try again until he got it correct.

'The bastard who discarded him just because he's a dead last is a miserable idiot,' She inwardly spat before she laughed when she introduced Naruto to his partner that he would be practicing his erotic jutsus on.

* * *

[Flashback: 2nd Day]

A girl that was the same age as Naruto and she stood at the same height of him, she was has silver hair that was pulled up in a high ponytail with sea green eyes, pink lips and a soft, heart-shaped face.

"It's nice to meet you, Naruto. I'm Haruko."

"Beautiful..." He whispered

She blushed, "Thank you."

Midnight softly stated, "You are going to be partners and she will be who you will practice your jutsu on."

"W-what?" He yelped

She tilted her head, "Is there a problem?"

Naruto spluttered but could barely get out, "But, is she okay with this? I-I-"

She pouted, "Don't you like me?"

Naruto immediately shook his head, "No! No, I do like you! It's just, I-"

Midnight immediately understood while the younger girl said, "You are worried that I would be disgusted with you considering that you are a container?"

Naruto's eyes widened before she hugged him, "I don't care, Naruto. It's okay and if you need to hear it, you have my permission."

He bit on his lower lip, "Okay..."

The two girls could only giggle as Midnight chuckled, "You are such a gentleman, even if you weren't trained properly with manners."

He pouted, "I'm not a pervert, I learned from the old man how to treat girls correctly."

"How sweet, but we will get to that later. Don't worry, Naruto-kun, soon you will make girls and even guys melt at your touch."

"If you say so..." He whispered as his partner lead him to the bedroom.

Naruto then spent the rest of his time under Midnight by caressing and finding most of a girl's soft and pleasure spots, then through kissing, and using chakra to manipulate the nerves of the body.

The blond couldn't help himself but melt at her touch and made to match her moves with the same ferocity which she grinned and loved at having him as a partner before the third day ended and she kissed his cheek when it was time for him to go.

As he waved everyone who worked at the club goodbye, Dabi wolf-whistled at him, making him flush as the older man cackled much to the laughter of everyone and the scolding frowns Haruko and Midnight gave him as he fixed himself a drink.

[Present]

Naruto made his way back to the house to change into a pair of workout shorts with a t-shirt and as he opened the door, All Might suddenly appeared in front of him surprising him, "Young Naruto is here!"

"All Might! I was just about to head down."

"Have you eaten yet?"

"I had with Midnight, where are we going?"

"To the junkyard, we will begin your training there."

"Alright, lets' go!" Naruto shouted before the pair walked outside before All Might carried Naruto on his back before taking a massive leap that could have made Guy's jaw drop to the ground.

"Wow!" He shouted as he looked at the sight below him before all too soon it was over and he got off of him.

"That was awesome! Do you do that for everyone?" He asked

"At least once," He shrugged before he showed Naruto around.

"And you enjoy it," He quipped

All Might could only grin, "A bit. Now let us get started."

The next three days were something Naruto would never forget, especially considering how tired he was at the end of it.

'Cheerful man, he may be, but he's utterly ruthless as a teacher,' He thought as he made his way through the training session.

[Flashback: 2nd Day]

After Naruto finished training with his weights, he turned on his gravity seals and made his way towards where All Might was watching, "What's next sir?"

"Running around the village, the seals will increase every ten minutes, try to keep up the same speed, throughout the entire time."

"Got it, sir!" He grinned before he made to complete his assigned task.

With every five minutes, the seals weighed down on him even more than before but Naruto kept pressing forward. By the time, Naruto came back, the gravity on him was twenty before All Might released him from it, causing him to collapse on the ground with a moan.

"You will get used to it, soon, Young Naruto."

"Yes. But can I take a break?"

"Sure, do you want me to-"

"No, sir. It's okay. I just want to rest on the cold ground."

"Very well, you have ten minutes."

"Thank you, sir," Naruto smiled before he immediately fell into the world of naps, while All Might could only laugh.

'That never gets old.'

[Present]

Naruto could only grin as he finished his first sessions with his two teachers and made to take a deep sleep after he ate dinner with his fellow ninja, chatting about their experiences over the week.

The blond could only grin as he found a place where he could belong and wasn't placed behind a barrier, alone and isolated. It could only make him grin like an idiot all the way to bed as when he drifted off to unconsciousness, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him that just lulled him to sleep.

[9 AM]

Naruto woke up with a yawn as he stretched all the kinks out of his back and made to shower, get dressed along with wrapping bandages around his arms for support. After eating, he made his way out to travel around Konoha via the rooftops, ignoring the civilians who barely managed to catch a glimpse of him, before he bumped into someone.

"Oof, ugh, sorry about that."

"Look at what we have here, the pranking brat," A female voice purred

Naruto looked up to see perfect D-cups wrapped in fishnet and a sadistic smirk, "Anko Mitarashi."

"Glad to know my reputation precedes me and I've been looking for you."

"Have you now?"

"Yeah, I wanted to thank you for giving me and my boss the opportunity to tear into those bastard civilian council members. I've been gunning for pinky for the longest time."

"No problem, but can I ask of you one thing if you haven't tortured her yet."

"Depends on what it is, minus me going easy on her."

"Hell no, not that. She has a vile fear of cockroaches and maggots. You use both and she'll fold like a heap of cards."

"Oh, and how do you know that?"

"Because her twat of a daughter is the same."

"Hm...You are different from I expected."

"Why, expecting a loud mouth wrapped in orange who would do anything for his _precious Sakura-chan_ and anyone else who gave a shit to find me as something to use?"

"Rather cold to say that about your fellow genin, brat."

He snorted, "They turned on me first. I'm returning the favor."

'They turned on him,' She inwardly quipped as she observed Naruto, the supposed brat who should have died on his first mission outside the village.

'I need to speak with Nai-chan...'

"If that's all, the hot springs are calling me," He smiled before he jumped from the rooftops and disappeared from sight altogether, shocking Anko as she extended her senses and couldn't even find him.

'So the brat has a lot more secrets...It will be a treat to unravel them,' She grinned as she licked her lips, before making her way back to the T&I Department.

Naruto made his way towards the Hot Springs, spending several hours there as nobody came in while he was there was a giant plus in his book. But unfortunately, he had to get out, he really didn't want to risk falling asleep and having some idiot take a shot to slit his throat in the bath.

When he got out, he made his way to a training ground to do pull-ups in a random tree, before a cold voice rang out, "What are you doing here?"

"Pull-ups..." Naruto quipped as he finished twenty more before jumping down and landing safely on the ground.

Her eyes widened before they grew colder and Naruto immediately knew the look by heart, but couldn't help himself but to roll his eyes.

"If you will excuse me."

"You are not going anywhere. Where have you been for the past few months?"

"You have no reason to question about my whereabouts, Yuuhi-san."

Kurenai's eye twitched, "Yes, I do. Now genin, tell me where have you been."

"I refuse to answer, Yuuhi-san. Only the Hokage and those involved have a right to such matters such as my current location."

She growled at him, before it turned into a smirk, "How about a spar?"

"A spar?"

"Yes. Whoever falls the other is able to request one thing of the fallen."

"And what would I get out of that? I know that you desire I answer where have I been and what I have been doing, but what I do I get? How do I know that if I win you will actually honor my request?"

"My status of a jounin should be enough."

"You know that's a load of shit, Yuuhi. I have more reasons than anyone to know that your rank means shit when it counts."

"Fine. I swear on my headband and I take it you will do the same?"

"Of course, because unlike some people, I honor my deals."

Kurenai huffed before she got into a stance, while Naruto got into his own, "Ready?"

"Yes," He sighed

She immediately charged at him to knock him unconscious, but Naruto avoided it and knew the only that was jounin level about her was genjutsu skills, everything else was mid to high chunin level.

Kurenai's eyes widened but Naruto didn't give any chances and made to finish her quickly, by swiping her legs underneath her and forcing her on her back and silently creating a shadow clone before having it shift into a length of rope, which he restrained her with.

"Looks like I win..." He said, softly as Kurenai could only look at the blond in shock.

'I lost? But...how? And so quick, I was going to knock him unconscious before having him tell me where he's been for Hinata.'

"How...?"

"Simple. You underestimated me and I made short work of you. And now that I win, my terms."

"But-"

"No buts, Yuuhi-san," He sighed as touched his headband that was around his neck, "You swore to uphold your end of the bargain. I never broke my word and don't intend too, but if you do, that proves your word is next to shit, even if that word is pitted against the demon brat."

She wanted to spit as she inwardly prepared herself, "Fine! What do you want? I bet you want to grope me to your heart's content is that? Or maybe a kiss?"

"No, Yuuhi-san. I don't want anything from you. You losing to me is sweet enough. I hope our future meetings are few and scare."

He then dispelled his shadow clone and disappeared back to his home as Kurenai rubbed her wrists and couldn't help but to think that she may have stepped in something she should've stayed out of.

[With Naruto]

Naruto made his way back into the forest where everyone was either sparring with each other or relaxing, as he smiled and waved as he made his way passed them before deciding to rest against a bunk of a tree.

Then he heard the scratching of a pencil against paper before he looked up to see Izuku muttering and writing in his notebook, Naruto couldn't deny that he was curious as he silently made his way up to Izuku's branch where he was laying on and said, "Hey."

Izuku flinched before he saw it was Naruto and said, "Hi."

"Sorry, I startled you."

"It's okay. Do you want to see?"

"Sure," Naruto smiled as he sat next to the green-haired boy who showed him, all of his drawings and notes.

"Hero costumes?" Naruto asked

Izuku blushed, "It's sort of a hobby of mine, it's dorky, I know."

"It's not dorky, it's a hobby. I'm pretty sure all hobbies on some level are dorky to someone else."

Izuku could only grin at him as his face flushed red before he took in several calming breaths before he continued talking, "I'm glad you like it. But um, you don't have to answer if you don't want too, but what do you think of weapons?"

"They are useful, but as you don't solely depend on them, then they are interesting. Why?"

"I've been coming up with new ideas and I want your opinion on them."

"Offensive or defensive?"

"Defensive?"

"Yeah, considering what are the two major things that cause ninja to die on the field?"

"Surprise attacks and blood loss."

"Exactly. What if those two things were removed?"

"It would cause a lot less trauma and stress for newbies on the field."

"We'll discuss more on this later, but I hope you can bring your creations to light."

Then Aizawa came into the fray and called everyone to get in line, "Alright all of you listen up. Tonight, we are going to the ABNU sector, where the obstacle course is and I expect all of you to finish it within five minutes. You screw up more than five times, I'll add it to your punishment you have to do once you complete the obstacle course to my satisfaction, understand?"

"Yes, sir!" They shouted as one

"Get moving," He ordered as the class immediately left

* * *

[Bar]

Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Guy, and Anko were all at a bar drinking before Kakashi said, "Have any of you seen Naruto?"

Asuma and Guy shook their heads, while Anko stated, "I saw the kid in the morning, walking around the rooftops."

"I saw him while he was doing pull-ups, later in the afternoon," Kurenai stated, softly

"Really? How is he?" Guy asked

"Is he still even a ninja?" Asuma quipped, downing his drink

Kakashi snorted and was about to refuse before Anko stated, "Yeah. He still has his headband and I actually spoke to him."

"What did he say?"

"He was rather cold about all of your genin and something stuck with me...He said _They turned on me first_. Did any of your brats have a spat with him?"

"No. Other than the fact they have been looking for him. What else did he say?"

" _Why? Expecting a loud mouth wrapped in orange who would do anything for his precious Sakura-chan and anyone else who gave a shit to find me as something to use?"_

"That doesn't sound like young Naruto, why are his flames so diminished?" Guy asked, sadly

"Neglect could be one, the kid doesn't seem like the type to spew hate on others without a reason."

Everyone looked at Kakashi who sighed, "I trained him just like I trained all of my other students."

"Uh-huh, The kid is as stubborn as a mule, why was Mr. I'm-going-to-be-the-Hokage, decide to call it quits and be removed from your team if it was something small?"

"What's it to you, Anko? He has no talent and it would be a waste of time," Kakashi coldly spat

"So, it **is** neglect."

Kurenai sighed, "I wouldn't say he doesn't have any talent. I was kind of in a bad mood and I challenged him to a spar and he beat me. Does that sound like the loser you were describing Kakashi?"

"Nai-chan..." Anko said, sadly, making Kurenai feel bad

"Did he want anything from you?" Asuma asked

"No. He just beat me and let me go, saying he didn't want anything from me."

Guy punched Kakashi in the head, smashing it into the bar as he said, "That's very unyouthful of you, Kakashi. Have your flames dimmed so much that you would turn your back on your own student?"

Anko snorted, "Hypocrite, much?"

Kakashi pulled his head from the bar, before paying his tab and left without saying a word.

Guy made his way home, leaving just Asuma with Anko and Kurenai.

"How did he fight?" He asked

"To my dismay, the fight was over pretty quickly, I rushed at him, but he avoided me, before having a clone shift into a rope and restrain me."

"Interesting."

"Very, I'd keep an eye out for your genin, Nai and you too, Asuma. There has to be a reason why the kid just went cold turkey on his team and why he's so different."

"I'll keep a lookout, then," Kurenai stated, as she paid her tab

Asuma sighed, "Thanks for the warning."

The three then left, Konoha's resident sunshine blonde on the front of their minds for the rest of the night.

* * *

[9 AM]

Naruto yawned and stretched as he shook off the grip of sleep as he made to take a shower and get dressed. He slowly made his way downstairs, past everyone who was still asleep as he made his way out of the house after he ate a quick breakfast in the kitchen.

He let his legs take him to a random training ground, which so happened to be Training ground #10 as he walked on the lake, the training ground was outfitted and began to meditate.

After an hour, Team 10 appeared and were shocked at seeing the blonde meditating on the water, with no support.

Asuma said, "Let's leave him alone, guys."

Ino had different ideas and threw a kunai at him, as Asuma shouted at her before Naruto caught it and flung it back to its' sender with twice the force, nicking Ino's ear causing to release a piercing screaming, bringing Naruto out of his trace and both of her teammates into shock.

Naruto glanced towards the shore and said, "Team 10. I suppose I should leave, yes?"

"You-You bastard! Look at what you did to my ear!" She screamed, her blood seeping through her fingers.

He coldly stated as he walked towards the group, "Says the person who threw a kunai at me? Did you think what could have happened if I didn't catch it, huh?"

"I just wanted to scare you a bit."

Naruto's eyes only grew colder, "And you think scaring a person either ninja or civilian is a good idea? You're lucky it was your ear instead of an eye. Regardless, I'm leaving."

Ino then grabbed Naruto by the back of his shirt, "Oh no, you aren't! You are going to explain where the hell you've been!"

Naruto cracked his neck, the sound echoing throughout the training ground as he slowly turned to face her, making Ino's entire body numb as she backed up, bumping into a frozen Choji.

"Listen, Yamanaka, I don't owe you shit. Let the pain be a warning to you, try to scare someone like that and your intended target may have your head."

Ino couldn't keep her eyes off the other blond as he turned towards Asuma and said, "Have a good day, Sarutobi san."

Naruto then disappeared as the entire team shook off the shock as Asuma took Ino to the hospital to get her ear patched up, knowing things were only going to get worse.

[With Naruto]

He made his way to Hiruzen's office as the two drank tea and made idle chatter before the door slammed open and Ino stormed in with her parents and she saw Naruto before trying to attack him only for him to elbow her in the stomach before slamming her on the floor, forcing her arms back.

"You need to stop this, Yamanaka. You should know that I intend to be no one's punching bag and if you keep this up, it will only get worse for you."

Inoichi while keeping his wife silent said, "Could you please get off my daughter?"

Naruto did as he asked as she quickly made to hide behind her parents as Maya, Ino's mother said, "Our daughter told us, Naruto attack her with no provocation, is that true?"

Hiruzen glanced at Naruto and said, "Would you like to explain?"

"Of course. Lord and Lady Yamanaka, I didn't attack your daughter with no provocation, she threw a kunai at me first. I was meditating on the lake and she threw it in an effort to 'scare me a bit'."

Inoichi glanced at his daughter and knew from her body language that just screamed, 'I'm caught in a lie!'

He sighed and said, "My apologies, Naruto-san."

"I accept your apology and I am happy you are one of the few who would search for the truth instead of just trying to hang me."

Hiruzen hummed, "I take it, that the both of you will deal with her punishment?"

"Yes," Inoichi and Maya stated with a nodded

Ino yelled, "What about him?"

Hiruzen gave her a flat look, which made her feel ten inches tall, "You attacked him first and you expect him to be punished for that?"

Ino found herself speechless before she glared at Naruto who could only raise an eyebrow in question as Ino and her parents exited Hiruzen's office.

"Well, well, that was interesting!" Naruto chirped

Hiruzen chuckled, "When should I expect pranking hell?"

Naruto gave an impish grin, "Soon~."

"Have you read the books I gave you?"

"Two of them, but not the last one. But how have you been? The paperwork hasn't taken you over, have you?"

"Like hell, I'll be taken over by sheets of paper and I don't have to do any, because you see because I now have two assistants who can sort my papers for me and do the sorting for those actually relevant to the production of Konoha."

"So... Removing Danzo's two stooges that could support and leave him alone in meetings where he doesn't have a voice or those to support him anymore, that it?"

Hiruzen gave a slight smirk of his own as he bit into his pipe, "A bit."

Naruto snorted, "You would make girls just faint and melt in your youth didn't you?"

"Not telling."

* * *

[A Week Later]

Ino was fuming over getting her ass chewed out by her parents and grounded from everything she liked minus training and they took all of her beloved make-up and fashion magazines to prove that they were serious.

Shikamaru and Choji were forced to face the brunt of her outrage as she ranted and raved her 'unjust' punishment, while Shikamaru was solely focused on Naruto.

When Team 7 and Team 8 came, Ino immediately ranted about Naruto to anyone who would listen, but it only got her jeers from Sakura, "Even the dead last is better than you, Ino!"

Ino could only viciously fume as she said, "I'll make him pay. No one makes a fool out of me and gets away with it."

As the teachers discussed and left their genin to their devices, they began to walk around Konoha before they were called back. As they walked, they saw a sight for sore eyes, walking between two very interesting girls.

It was Naruto who was chatting with Ochaco and Toru, making Sakura twitch as she knew the girls were immediately better looking than her and made her sub-consciously react, "Naruto-baka!"

Her fist was caught by Ochaco who pushed her away, making her stumble into Shikamaru.

"Why did you stop me from hitting the baka?" She hissed as she brushed herself off

"Why are you attacking my friend?" She quipped, not liking the pink-haired girl at all

Before Sakura could speak, Naruto's even tone rang out, making everyone stare at him "That's just how she is. She's not like you, Toru-chan, or any of the other girls at the house. She's a fangirl who needs to wail on someone to feel better because she knows she's hideous inside and out."

His words shocked all the rookies, especially his _crush_ who never expected to hear that, especially from the boy who proclaimed that he loved her on a near constant basis.

"It doesn't help that I used to be her punching bag," He shrugged

She spat, "You still are, now stay still and-" Toru had enough clocked right in the mouth, making her fall unconscious as both Ochaco and Toru looked at the fallen girl in shock.

"Really, that's it? I put 1/10th of my strength and that and she fell?" She asked

Naruto sighed, "She's really weak as well..."

"Why...did you allow that to punch you all the time?"

"Hmph...why indeed."

"Don't tell you like her?" Ochaco sighed

"Not really...As the days pass I wonder why I allowed her to do what she did, myself...I need to meditate more."

Toru huffed, "Well, either way, I won't have it."

Ino screamed, showing them her ear, "How can you defend him, look at what he did to my ear!"

Naruto frowned, "You chuck a kunai at me and not expect it back?"

"She a kunai at you?" Ochaco asked

"Yeah, she's all bitchy now considering that she wants to get me in trouble now that she has trouble at home."

Then Kiba opens his mouth and said, "At least she has a home, I bet your parents hung themselves to get away from you and-,"

Kiba couldn't it within him to speak anymore as Naruto just gave him a tight smile, but it was very cold, unlike anything the group of clan heirs experienced, causing all of them to step back.

Naruto tutted, "You really are something, aren't you, Inuzuka? You can never keep that tongue behind your teeth when it's needed."

Kiba tried to make a comeback, before Naruto gave him a vicious uppercut to the jaw, knocking him unconscious as everyone stared at him in horror before he turned to Shino, ignoring the violent wince the boy gave when he did and said, "Tell him to keep his miserable opinions to himself. If he says anything about my parents again, I'm going to punch out all of his teeth."

Shino nodded and before anyone could do anything, Hinata finally got the nerve to speak, "Tt-this isn't y-you, Naruto-kun..."

Naruto let out a snort as he barely gave Hinata a glance, "And what do you know about me, Stalker-chan?"

Hinata collapsed to her knees as the girls gave her comfort as everyone could watch as the three left, in various states of shock, anger, or slight fear.

As the three continued their conversation, within Naruto's mind, behind a massive dark golden cage, a single red eye opened as a dark chuckle rang out, echoing through his prison.

" **So...The kit is starting to bring out his old feelings along with pieces of his old memories, I'll meet up with him soon enough, I can't wait to see the carnage this kit will cause...** "

The three made it back and was about to relax in the living room before a simpering voice rang out, "Well, well, if it isn't the new addition to the A class. Naruto Uzumaki, was it? I'm Neito Monoma..."

Naruto turned to see a dark blond who had smug blue eyes and white pupils. Everything about him just screamed condescending and Naruto barely held it within him to sigh.

'Why do I have the feeling this guy is going to be a giant ass?' Naruto inwardly quipped as he stood up straight to face him.

* * *

 **Ending the chapter! I am ending the chapter! I hope all of you like it, tell me what do you think? Also, let me make a few things clear and I am not trying to be mean here.**

 **First, Naruto will like both genders, there will be no changing on that and those who want him to be straight as an arrow, I have two words for you...Fuck off.**

 **Secondly, Naruto will NOT have a harem, he will have a series of lovers, yes. A harem is him claiming that those he wants are his and only his which he will not do. Naruto will love someone whether boy or girl, depends on how I feel when I think Naruto has experienced enough of the world to decide who will stand by his side for the remainder of his life.**

 **Third, I understand people have suggestions and trust me I do, but you need to understand that the muse does what it wants. I cannot and will NOT be pulling my hair out to satisfy everyone, its' just not possible and I will not have my love of writing be diminished due to some people that just can't take a hint! Personally, my stories are my ideas and have come and gone as I want them, that why people like them. I am not going to say that I don't get ideas from my reviews, because I would be a liar and in the name of Zack from Angels of Death "I hate liars." Nothing will ever be a definite yes or no because ideas come out of nowhere and push the story forward, please understand.**

 **Fourth, the story will go along as I write and if you don't like it, don't read it. There has never been a more simple thing to do. People are way too sensitive nowadays.**

 **Fifth, The Rookies will realize their mistakes, but they have to hit rock bottom first and work their way towards Naruto's forgiveness, Naruto will not instantly forgive them and I will ignore those who review/PM me to make a harem, forgive those of the Rookie 9, or make Naruto straight, I won't have it.**

 **Sixth, to all writers out there, I leave you this, you have the ability to write what you want. The readers read your works for their viewing pleasure and if they don't like its' their choice or if they try to force you, tell them to piss off. As a writer, you take the time out of your day to write and you have the right to type or write whatever the hell you want. That's why fanfiction was created. Now, away from the preachy stuff, I don't expect a bunch of butthurt comments on my review page or my PMs also to the idiots, who feel the need to tear down people's writings when you don't even have your own, you can go suck on a fire hydrant a dog has just pissed on.**

 **Now, onto the review replies.**

 **doomqwer - I know right? But tell me who would fuck them in that way?**

 **Draph91 - No problem**

 **AnimeKing211 - Ah, so true...**

 **Sandman001 - Oh, now you make me want to add the pairing in... It's so tempting. Kidding...Maybe~.**

 **LoamyCoffee - It's quite easy to make Katsuki a shit of a person, especially in the beginning of the manga for what he did to Izuku and all of his actions, I can see why people like him, but I did hate him at the beginning for what he has done and I am just wondering why hasn't Izuku just kicked the shit out of him already. I feel making him a bit more mature would help the story, I'd feel the need to kill him off if he was the same as he was in the beginning. Now, my dear Loamy, you are talking my language with the League of Villains as a missing ninja organization along with Stain being a missing-nin is interesting, but I was thinking of him as a vigilante, steamed from his entire family and village being slaughtered by ninjas, or I could go with your idea but him being bright and optimistic as Naruto only to be crushed by reality and has a vicious hate for ninjas because of it. I am glad you enjoy it!**

 **(guest) Gulo - Thank you and I hope you continue to enjoy it.**

 **eniox27 - The reason why is because they fit in with the story. You can't expect Naruto to fight with a weapon that promotes positive emotions, right? They are to push the story along, just go with it. I wish I wrote her head getting blown off, but its too soon into the story. I choose Midnight because even though she's an R-18 hero, I feel she could connect with Naruto in a motherly way and could break him out of his shell and well sex is where people are the most honest. All Might is practically the ninja version of the sun and I feel considering how he pushes Izuku, I feel he would be best to push Naruto to be the leader he always could be if he was actually trained in canon.**

 **Dracul666 - I know right?**

 **Pravus666 - Yeah, it is too easy to bash him. The Quirks are bloodlines and will and can be upgraded, so need to worry. I see your suggestion and considering Naruto and Hiruzen's relationship, but I feel it would be best for Konohamaru to be the Monkey Sage. That and Naruto will have a connection with animals, but I ain't telling you how though. Thank you.**

 **Nomadic Chaos - Yeah, I'm glad you enjoyed it, I felt it would be better for Bakugo to be more level-headed or I'd feel the need to kill him. Tsunade will get hers, don't worry and I already had that for Naruko Sosuke, though.**

 **Lightningblade49 - Or maybe remove the civilians altogether. Does it matter?**

 **Guest#1 - I am happy you enjoyed it.**

 **BaconLover1800 - Thanks!**

 **Plasma Dragon 312 - Sorry, Naruto will only have his abilities but the quirks are now bloodlines. Yes, Naruto will find love, but it will** _ **NOT**_ **be anyone from the Rookie 9 or Konoha. Period. No buts.**

 **(guest) Savage - I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **(guest) Swartt - I'm happy you like them.**

 **Mizukodai - Can't wait for which one?**

 **Charles Ceaser - Thanks!**

 **FictionGobler20 - Damn straight, they don't.**

 **bladetri - Thanks**

 **UraharafanXDXDXD - I'm happy you enjoyed it and I hope you continue to read it.**

 **(guest) Ripster - Deku will get his screentime don't worry and you spoiled it for me, dammit! I was still catching up with the manga and I didn't know who Eri was before I looked it up. Damn. Regardless, you aren't at fault and I fully plan on having Naruto team up with practically most of the characters in class A and some of Class B. The chunin exams will be interesting, I'll you that much.**

 **RedHyudou - Lemons will come up soon, don't worry. No, there will not be a harem and I ain't changing that.**

 **georgieisthepuncher - Thanks!**

 **Skull Flame - Curiosity kills the cat, hopefully, Tora. Bakugo takes no shit as always. Naruto will hunt for them randomly, not in order. I know...I can understand why people pair her with Naruto, but I am not having any of it. Hanabi, well, I plan on making her character a bit deeper. The council will see that Naruto is not to be fucked with.**

 **(guest) Ravage - It feels right to have them as rivals, considering that I see Kurenai as an ex-fan girl and Midnight as someone serious although flirty. Kurenai is prudish which contrasts Midnight and they dislike each other. And yes, Naruto will learn some way to stop his moves from being copied, because regardless of how goofy he is in canon, he is smart and could be a vicious battle technician in his own way.**

 **(guest) Convel - I know...Naruto will give no quarter.**

 **(guest) Eddie - That's brilliant! No capes! I have to say I laughed for ten minutes, can I have your permission for when they are choosing his outfit for his first solo mission that one of them brings out a cape and in the distance, echoes, NO CAPES! Please? I'll give you credit!**

 **917brat - Thank you!**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


End file.
